El diario de Mr Darcy
by Alicia Esmeralda
Summary: Orgullo y Prejuicio, desde el punto de vista de Mr. Darcy. Basada en el libro de Amanda Grange
1. Agosto

**AGOSTO**

** Jueves 1 de agosto.**

He traído a Georgiana de vuelta a Londres. Se quedara conmigo hasta que pueda encontrar una nueva compañera para ella. Después del problema de Mrs. Younge, temo dejarla pero sé que debe hacerse. No puedo estar siempre en Londres y ella no puede estar viajando conmigo. Ella debe atender sus deberes. Sin embargo, deseo asegurarme que no seré engañado por una dama de compañía otra vez. No solo seguiré referencias, sino que visitare sus empleadores y me aseguraré de su honestidad, y su futura idoneidad como compañera, antes de dejar a Georgiana a su cargo.

Es un alivio para mí el saber que mientras Georgiana esté en Londres, tendrá la protección de un mayordomo y un ama de llaves leales. Ellos han estado con la familia por muchos años, y me alertarán prontamente si algo está mal. No quiero mandar a Georgiana lejos de la ciudad, a menos que yo vaya con ella.

** Miércoles 14 de agosto.**

"He descubierto a una dama quien le podría acomodar a Georgiana" me dijo el Coronel Fitzwilliam cuando cenaba conmigo esta tarde. Como compartimos la tutela de Georgiana, le he contado lo que sucedió en Ramsgate.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Una Mrs. Annesley. Viene de una buena familia, y su tiempo con mis amigos, los Hammonds, está llegando a su fin."

"¿La haz conocido?"

"Si, un par de ocasiones. Sé que los Hammonds han estado muy complacidos con ella."

"Entonces visitaré a los Hammonds mañana y veré que puede ser arreglado."

** Jueves 15 de Agosto **

Visité a los Hammonds y descubrí que Mrs. Annesley es una mujer gentil, y agradable de aspecto, quien me impresionó favorablemente con su clase y su discurso. Ella tomará su posición con Georgiana la próxima semana. Me quedaré en la ciudad por unas semanas para asegurarme de que sea tan competente como aparenta, y entonces me propongo hacer algunas visitas inesperadas por el siguiente mes para convencerme completamente de que todo está en orden.

Mientras tanto, la amiga de la escuela de Georgiana estará llegando pronto. Le hará bien el tener compañía de su propia edad.

** Viernes 23 de Agosto **

Mrs. Annesley llegó esta mañana. Ella y Georgiana han descubierto un cariño por cada una y pienso que su relación se convertirá en una feliz amistad. Está encantada por saber que una de las amigas de escuela de Georgiana vendrá de visita, y ha organizado una variedad de salidas para las chicas. Espero que esto complete la recuperación de Georgiana sobre el asunto de Wickham. Estoy persuadido que para Navidad ella habrá olvidado el incidente completamente.

** Viernes 30 de Agosto **

Ahora que Georgiana está establecida me siento tranquilo de dejarla en el momento en que Bingley me necesite. Es una suerte, pues si lo dejo escoger por si solo la finca, elijará una con un rio inundado, o ratas, o de una renta exorbitante. Lo declarará primordial y cerrara el trato con el agente antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y después vendrá a preguntarme como se puede librar del predicamento. Es mucho mejor que lo ayude desde el principio, en vez de tener que rescatarlo después.

Debo confesar que estoy ansioso de verlo otra vez. Estoy cansado de Londres, y deseo visitar el campo.


	2. Septiembre

**SEPTIEMBRE**

**Lunes 2 de Septiembre **

He recibido una carta de Bingley:

Querido Darcy,

He encontrado un estado en Hertfordshire que suena perfecto. Bien situado, de forma que pueda viajar a Londres cuando me plazca, o al norte de Inglaterra para visitar a mi familia, y no está muy lejos de Pemberley para visitarte fácilmente también. El agente lo recomendó mucho, pero yo sé muy poco sobre estas cosas y me gustaría tener tu opinión. ¿Me acompañarías?

**Lunes 9 de Septiembre **

Salí de Londres hoy y me reuní con Bingley en Netherfield Park. Había olvidado que buena compañía es él; siempre listo para ser complacido y siempre alegre. Después de mi complicado verano, es bueno estar de nuevo con él.

"¡Darcy! Sabía que podía contar contigo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? No tan fastidioso como el mío, apuesto."

No dije nada, lo cual lo tomó como una afirmación.

"Caroline me ha estado molestando estos últimos tres meses, pero ahora que he encontrado una finca espero que estará satisfecha."

Bingley estaba, por supuesto, complacido con todo lo que veía. Decía que tan esplendida era la casa y no pregunto ninguna pregunta sensata, sino que se paseó con las manos atrás de la espalda como si hubiera vivido ahí por los últimos 20 años. Estaba complacido con la ubicación y los cuartos principales, y satisfecho con lo que el agente, Mr. Morris, decía en su halago. No pregunto nada sobre las chimeneas, o la zona de caza, o el lago, o cualquier cosa en absoluto.

"¿Está en buenas condiciones?" Le pregunté a Mr. Morris, me aseguró que lo estaba, pero la inspeccioné cuidadosamente de todas formas.

"¿Será fácil encontrar sirvientes en el vecindario? Mi amigo estará trayendo algunos, pero necesitará sirvientas, jardineros, y mozos locales."

"Él no encontrará ninguna dificultad en procurar algunos de Meryton."

"¿Qué piensas, Darcy?" preguntó Bingley, cuando habíamos completado nuestro recorrido.

"El precio es demasiado alto."

Mr. Morris insistió que era justo, pero fue pronto disuadido de que era excesivo, y una suma mucho menor fue acordada.

"Por mi honor, Darcy, no me gustaría tratar y ponerme en contra tuya cuando te has convencido de algo. ¡Si el pobre Mr. Morris pudiera haber convenido contigo desde un principio, se habría salvado todo el esfuerzo de tratar de discutir contigo!" dijo Bingley cuando había concluido con el agente.

Puede reírse ahora, pero me agradecerá por mi diligencia cuando esté establecido.

"¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?" le pregunté.

"Tan pronto como sea posible. Antes de Michaelmass, definitivamente."

"Deberías enviar algunos de tus sirvientes antes que partas, entonces ellos pueden asegurarse que la casa esté lista para tu llegada"

"¡Tú piensas en todo! Los tendré aquí al final de la próxima semana."

Estaba agradecido de que hubiera aceptado mi consejo. Si no, estaría llegando al mismo tiempo que sus sirvientes y entonces se preguntaría porque no estaba la cena esperándolo.

**Martes 24 de Septiembre **

"¡Darcy, bienvenido a mi finca!" dijo Bingley cuando me reuní con él en Netherfield Park esta tarde. Sus hermanas, Caroline y Louisa, estaban con él, así como el esposo de Louisa, Mr. Hurst. "La casa, el vecindario, todo es exactamente como lo había deseado"

"El lugar está bien, pero el vecindario es pequeño con muy pocas familias" señalé. "Te advertí sobre ello"

"Hay suficientes familias" dijo. "Suficientes para que cenen con nosotros cuando queramos."

"¿Buena compañía?" pregunto Caroline sarcásticamente. "¿Conversación entretenida?"

"Estoy seguro de que encontraremos suficiente." respondió Bingley.

"Me debiste haber dejado ayudarte a escoger la casa." dijo Caroline.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, tenía la de Darcy" dijo Bingley.

"Y una muy buena. Le estaba diciendo a Louisa esta mañana que no podría haber encontrado una mejor." dijo Caroline, sonriéndome.

"Por mi honor, no puedo pensar en un campo mejor que Hertfordshire" dijo Bingley.

Él estaba deleitado con el vecindario por el momento, pero creo que lo encontrará aburrido si se queda por un periodo largo de tiempo. Lo cual no es probable. Es tan caprichoso que probablemente se irá en un mes. Esto le dije a Caroline después de la cena.

"Es muy posible" dijo. "Hasta entonces, debemos de estar agradecidos de poder disfrutar la compañía de cada uno de nosotros."

**Miércoles 25 de Septiembre **

Este ha sido nuestro primer día completo en Netherfield Park. Caroline ha organizado bien las cosas, y estaba particularmente complacida cuando le comenté que nadie adivinaría que era una casa rentada. Ella ha tenido algunos problemas con los sirvientes contratados del vecindario vecino, pero es su logro el que la casa esté funcionando sin problemas.

**Jueves 26 de Septiembre **

Las visitas del vecindario han comenzado. Es un aburrimiento, pero era solo de esperarse. Sir William y Lady Lucas llamaron esta mañana. Bingley los creyó muy corteses, debido a que Sir William hacia reverencias cada dos minutos y mencionaba que había sido presentado en St. James. Caroline sospecho que su apresuramiento en visitarnos los marcaba como los padres de una solterona poco atractiva entrada en años quien esperaban ver casada, y le dijo a Bingley tan pronto como ellos se fueron.

"Puedes estar seguro de que tienen una hija llegando a los treinta y la intentan pasar ¡como una de veintiuno!" Le advirtió

Bingley se rió.

"Estoy seguro de que no tienen ninguna hija, y si la tienen, ¡estoy seguro de que es totalmente encantadora!"

"Caroline tiene razón" dijo Louisa. "Una de las sirvientas me dijo que los Lucas tienen una hija llamada Charlotte. Charlotte no está casada, y tiene veintisiete."

"Eso no le impide ser simpática. Estoy seguro de que será una dama encantadora" protestó Bingley.

"Y yo estoy segura de que ella es una mujer hogareña quien está siempre ayudando a su madre con los pasteles" dijo Caroline con un tono burlón.

"Bueno, yo pienso que fue muy considerado de los Lucas visitarnos, y mucho más invitarnos a la asamblea de Meryton" dijo Bingley con firmeza.

"¡La asamblea de Meryton! Dios me salve de las asambleas de pueblo." Remarqué.

"Ha sido acompañado usted por mejor compañía" dijo Caroline.

"Lo he sido. Las asambleas de Londres esta llenas de la gente más elegante en el país."

Por alguna razón ella no sonrió a este comentario. No puedo adivinar el porqué. Sonríe a todas las cosas que digo, y seguramente habrá estado pensando en mis conocidos en Londres al hacer el comentario, o ¿a quién más se refería?

Sir William y Lady Lucas no fueron nuestros únicos visitantes. Fueron seguidos por un Mr. Bennet. Parece ser un hombre caballeroso.

"Tiene cinco hijas" dijo Caroline, cuando se fue.

"Muchachas bonitas" dijo Mr. Hurst, levantándose de su estupor, "Las vi en Meryton. Guapas, la mayoría de ellas"

"¡Ahí tienes!" dijo Bingley. "Sabía que había hecho bien en asentarme en Netherfield. Habrá suficientes muchachas bonitas con quien bailar."

"Sé lo que está pensado" remarcó Caroline, viendo mi expresión. "Está pensando que sería una tortura el soportar una moza de pueblo. Pero no necesita hacerlo. Charles hará el ridículo, no hay duda, pero no usted no lo necesitará. Nadia espera que usted baile."

"Espero que no" dije. "La idea de estar con personas que no conozco es insoportable para mí."

Bingley rió.

"Vamos, Darcy, tú no eres así. Usualmente no eres tan terco. Es el clima. Solo deja que la lluvia pare y estarás tan dispuesto a bailar como yo."

**Lunes 30 de Septiembre **

Bingley y yo cabalgamos por parte de la finca esta mañana. Ha sido mantenida en buen estado, y si espera comprarla, creo que será apropiada. Pero esperaré a ver si él se queda. Es igual de probable que él decida que quiere comprar una fina en Kent, o en Cheshire, o Suffolk la próxima semana.

El pronto sugirió que volviéramos.

"Pensé que tal vez podría visitar a los Bennet" dijo indiferentemente, mientras trotábamos de vuelta a la casa.

"¿Ansioso de ver a las señoritas Bennet?" le pregunté.

"Sé que crees que me enamoro y desenamoro cada pocas semanas, pero es simplemente que pienso que sería educado devolver la visita a Mr. Bennet."

Nos separamos, el cabalgo hacia Longbourn, y yo regrese a Netherfield. No paso mucho tiempo para que regresase.

"¿Bien, viste a las cinco bellas hijas de las que habías oído hablar tanto?" pregunté cuando regreso.

"No" respondió melancólicamente. "Me senté en la librería de Mr. Bennet por alrededor de diez minutos pero nunca tuve un vistazo de las muchachas."


	3. Octubre

**OCTUBRE**

**Martes 1 de Octubre. **

El buen humor de Bingley fue restaurado por una invitación de Mrs. Bennet, pidiéndole que acompañara a la familia para cenar.

"¡Pero no puedo ir!" dijo, cabizbajo. "Me invitaron mañana, y tengo que estar ese día en la ciudad."

"Mi querido Bingley, tanto ellos como tú sobrevivirán. Además, los veras en la asamblea de Meryton."

Bingley se animó con esto. "Sí, así será."

**Miércoles 2 de Octubre **

Bingley fue a la ciudad hoy. Es tal como lo pensé. Nunca se establecerá en el campo. Ya está cada vez más inquieto. No me sorprendería que dejara Netherfield antes de Navidad.

**Sábado 12 de Octubre **

Hemos ido a la asamblea de Meryton, y fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba. No habíamos estado ahí ni cinco minutos antes de que oyera a una mujer- no me atrevo a llamarla una dama- susurrando a otra que yo tenía diez mil libras por año. De cualquier cosa en el mundo, el ser medido por mi fortuna, es lo que odio más. El cuchicheo se expandió por todo el cuarto, y me encontré siendo visto como si fuera un caldero de oro. No hice nada para mejorar mi diversión durante la velada. Afortunadamente, no tuve la necesidad de mezclarme con la gente local. A pesar de que somos un grupo pequeño, Caroline, Mr. y Mrs. Hurst y yo nos las arreglamos para entretenernos mutuamente.

Bingley se dedicó a impresionar como siempre lo hace. Él, claro, fue bien visto. Siempre lo es. Tiene unos modales agradables que lo recomiendan en donde quiera que vaya. He oído una serie de comentarios de su excelente persona y su guapo semblante. Yo, también, fui descrito como un hombre guapo, hasta que desaire a Mrs. Carlisle. Ella me hizo un atrevido comentario y fui obligado a reprenderla: dos minutos antes, ella había estado cuchicheando a su vecina que quería obtener mis diez mil libras para su hija, y entonces, cuando me presenta a su hija, tuvo la osadía de decirme en mi cara que pensaba que la riqueza era poco importante en el matrimonio, y lo que importaba era el afecto mutuo.

Bingley bailo cada baile, muy para el entretenimiento de Caroline.

"Estará enamorado nuevamente antes de que acabe la velada" ella dijo.

Yo concordé. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que se enamorara y desenamorara tan fácilmente. Déjalo ver una cara bonita y lindos modales, y no le quitará lo ojos de encima.

Bailé una vez con Mrs. Hurst, pero los músicos eran tan malos que una canción fue suficiente. Rechacé el ser presentado a cualquier otra joven y me contenté con pasear por el salón hasta que Bingley bailará hasta quedar muerto. No fue fácil evitar parejas. Había varias jóvenes sentadas a los lados del salón. Una era la hermana de la joven con la que Bingley se había aficionado, y Bingley decidió que me quería ver bailar con ella.

"Vamos Darcy." dijo, "Tienes que bailar. Odio verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.'

"No pienso hacerlo. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que están en el salón seria como un castigo para mí."

"¡No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso! Por mi honor, nunca había conocido a tantas muchachas bonitas en toda mi vida."

"Estas bailando con la única chica guapa del salón" Le recordé, mirando a la mayor Miss Bennet.

"OH! ¡Ella es la más hermosa creatura que llamas haya visto! Pero ahí está una de sus hermanas, sentada justo detrás de ti, quien es muy linda, y apostaría, muy agradable. Permíteme pedirle a mi pareja que te presente."

"¿A cuál te refieres?" le pregunte, mirando alrededor. Noté a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, atrapando su mirada, y me vi forzado a desviar la mía. "Es tolerable," admití, "pero no es lo suficientemente guapa para tentarme, y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que son despreciadas por otros."

Caroline entendió mis sentimientos muy bien.

"¡Estas personas!" me dijo. "¡No tienen estilo, ni buen gusto, y aun así están tan complacidos consigo mismos! ¿Sabes que fui forzada a sonreír educadamente mientras Mary Bennet era descrita como la chica más realizada en el vecindario? Si lo fuera la mitad, no, la décima parte de lo que lo es Georgiana estaría muy sorprendida."

"Pero eso sería muy difícil" dije. "Georgiana es inusualmente dotada."

"Sí que lo es. La adoro." dijo Caroline. "Declaro que es casi como una hermana para mí."

Tal vez con el tiempo ella será en verdad una hermana para Caroline. No es que diga nada de esto a ella, pero Bingley es un buen hombre con suficiente fortuna, y haría un muy buen esposo. No había pensado en arreglar un matrimonio para Georgiana antes de que cumpliera veintiuno, pero después del incidente de George Wickham, he empezado a pensar que no sería algo malo casarla más pronto. Una vez casada con Bingley, ella estará libre de los bribones de la estampa de Wickham. No estoy seguro que Meryton le acomode. Si Bingley muestra alguna inclinación para irse, lo animaré en ello. Me gustaría tenerla más cerca de casa, en Derbyshire, o en Chesire, tal vez. Entonces podría visitarme en unas pocas horas si lo deseara.

Regresamos por fin a casa.

"Nunca he conocido a gente tan amable o chicas tan bonitas en toda mi vida" dijo Bingley, mientras entrábamos a la sala. "Todos fueron muy amables y atentos. No había ninguna formalidad ni tensión.

Pronto sentí que conocía a todos en el salón, y Miss Bennet; no puedo pensar en un ángel más hermoso."

Caroline me dirigió una mirada satírica. En Brighton, Bingley había dicho sobre Miss Hart que era la más embelesadora creatura que había visto jamás. En Londres había sido Miss Pargeter. Parece que en Meryton, Miss Bennet es su elección.

"Es una chica muy dulce." Caroline admitió.

"Es bonita" dije. Siempre es mejor concordar con Bingley cuando esta con estos humores. "Pero sonríe demasiado"

"Ciertamente, sí que sonríe demasiado" concordó Louisa, "pero aun así es un buena chica. Creo que podríamos hacerla nuestra amiga mientras estamos aquí, ¿Caroline?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Caroline, agregando, "Debemos de tener a alguien que nos ayude a pasar las tediosas horas, y divertirnos mientras los caballeros no están"

La única cosa que acecha mi mente mientras escribo, es la mirada que vi en los ojos de Miss Elizabeth Bennet cuando mencioné que no era lo suficientemente guapa para tentarme a bailar. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que había sido burlona. No estoy muy tranquilo al pensar que me hubiera podido escuchar, pero no fue mi intención que esas palabras llegaran a sus oídos. Además, sería tonto preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Su temperamento no es delicado, y si salió a su madre, no sufrirá ningún daño. Esa mujer abominable me condeno continuamente en los oídos cualquiera por mi comentario, describiéndome a todo el que la oyera como el más orgulloso y desagradable hombre en el mundo, y diciendo que esperaba que nunca volviera a ir jamás.

Nunca pensé que concordaría con una mujer de su estampa, pero en esta ocasión encuentro que compartimos la misma opinión.

**Martes 15 de Octubre **

Bingley y yo examinamos el bosque hoy. Mientras estábamos afuera, las Misses Bennet esperaban a Caroline y Louisa.

**Viernes 18 de Octubre **

Mientras Bingley y yo estábamos afuera cabalgando, Caroline y Louisa tomaron el coche hacia Longbourn y visitaron a los Bennnets. Creo que se proponen hacerse amigas de las dos hermanas mayores. Dios solo sabe, hay tan poca compañía para ellas aquí.

**Sábado 19 de Octubre **

Un día lluvioso. Después de estar confinados dentro de la casa fue casi un alivio el salir a una fiesta esta tarde. No fue mejor que la asamblea, la gente no era más elegante y la conversación poco estimulante, pero tuvo la ventaja de proveer novedad.

Bingley se sentó otra vez con Miss Jane Bennet. La ha hecho su preferida, y como sus maneras son tan naturales como las de él, forman una buena pareja. Ella no es propensa a ser herida por su atención, tomándolo y viéndolo como la diversión y entretenimiento agradable que es.

"Es una pena que las demás Bennet no tienen el rostro o los modales de su hermana mayor." Menciono Caroline después de la cena.

"Lo es," coincidí.

"No me sorprende que no haya podido soportar la idea de estar usted con Miss Elizabeth Bennet. No tiene ni una pizca de la belleza de su hermana"

"Difícilmente tiene algún bonito rasgo en su rostro," contesté, desviando mis ojos hacia ella y estudiándola cuidadosamente.

"No, de ninguna manera." dijo Caroline

"OH, vamos Darcy" dijo Bingley, quien se había reunido con nosotros al dejar a Miss Bennet con una de sus hermanas. "Es una chica bonita"

"Ella no es admirable en ningún sentido." respondí.

"Muy bien, que sea como tú dices. No existe nada tolerable en ella."

Se rió, y regresó con Jane Bennet.

Caroline continúo criticando a sus vecinos. Mientras lo hacía, mis ojos se dirigieron otra vez a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, y empecé a pensar que no le había hecho justicia. A pesar de que no tenía ningún rasgo hermoso en su rostro, su semblante se mostraba extraordinariamente inteligente por la hermosa expresión de sus ojos oscuros. Le daban una animación que consideré muy agradable. Me descubrí viéndola, y mientras se levantaba para dejar la mesa, descubrí que su figura era ligera y deleitable.

Aún no es lo suficientemente guapa para tentar a un hombre de mi altura, pero tiene más belleza de la que al principio creí.


	4. Noviembre Parte 1

**NOVIEMBRE**

**Lunes 4 de Noviembre **

Otra fiesta. Fue inevitable, pero me doy cuenta que no estoy tan indispuesto a salir como antes. Proporcionan un cambio de nuestro usual círculo íntimo. La fiesta de esta noche fue en la casa de Sir William Lucas, Lucas Lodge.

"Prepárate a ser reverenciado cada diez minutos," dijo Caroline, al entrar a la casa.

"Cada cinco minutos" dijo Louisa.

"Sir William es una hombre muy agradable" dijo Bingley.

"Querido Charles, tú calificarías a cualquiera agradable mientras te permitieran coquetear con Miss Bennet en una de sus reuniones" Le dije.

"Ella es un ángel" dijo Bingley, ni un poco turbado.

Él pronto encontró a Miss Bennet. Mr. Hurst bailo con Caroline y Louisa conversó con Lady Lucas.

Me di cuenta que Miss Elizabeth Bennet estaba ahí, hablando con el Coronel Forster. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué, y no pude evitar oír por casualidad su conversación.

Había algo en sus maneras que hacían juguetona su conversación, lo cual le daba un cierto brillo a sus ojos. Lo noté, como noté también el sonrojo de animación que le agregaba belleza a sus mejillas. Su complexión es saludable, y su piel es ligeramente bronceada. Puede que no sea tan elegante como la palidez de Caroline, pero es igual de agradable.

Ella pronto dejó al Coronel Forster y buscó a Miss Lucas. Las dos parecen ser amigas. Estaba a punto de hablar con ella, sintiendo un ansia de ver el brillo en sus ojos otra vez, cuando la dama en persona me cuestionó.

"¿No cree, Mr. Darcy, que me expresé extraordinariamente bien justo ahora, cuando estaba persuadiendo al Coronel Forster para que diera un baile en Meryton?"

"Con gran energía" respondí, sorprendido, pero no ofendido, de que me hablaran. "Pero es un tema que siempre emociona a las damas" agregué.

"Usted es severo con nosotras"

Lo dijo con una mirada tan pícara que me vi inclinado a sonreír. Sus modales no serían apropiados en Londres, pero en el campo no tienen ningún problema. Uno necesita variedad, después de todo.

"Ahora será su turno de ser persuadida", dijo Miss Lucas, volteando hacia mí. "Voy a abrir el instrumento, Eliza, y tú sabes que sigue"

Ella se negó al principio, diciendo que no quería tocar en frente de aquellos quienes estarían acostumbrados a escuchar a los mejores músicos, pero Miss Lucas insistió hasta que ella accedió.

Su ejecución fue sorprendentemente buena. No debido a la precisión de las notas; creo que la mayoría de ellas estaban equivocadas. Pero había una dulzura en el tono que sonaba bien a mis oídos.

Estaba empezando a caer por ella, estaba planeando continuar nuestra conversación, cuando ella abandonó el pianoforte y por azares del destino- afortunada o desafortunadamente, no se cual- su hermana menor tomó su lugar. Mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Nunca he oído una interpretación más desastrosa en mi vida, y no podía creer que Miss Mary Bennet estuviera exhibiendo su falta de talento enfrente de tantas persona. Si hubiera tenido que escucharlo un minuto más, creo que se lo hubiera dicho yo mismo.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando las dos más menores de las hermanas se levantaron a bailar con algunos de los oficiales. Su madre miraba, sonriendo, mientras la más joven coqueteaba con todos los oficiales. ¿Cuántos años tiene? No aparenta más de quince. Debería de estar aún en el salón de clases, no en público donde puede desgraciarse a sí misma y a su familia.

Su conducta alejó cualquier sentimiento que estuviera sintiendo por Miss Elizabeth Bennet, y no volví a hablarle otra vez.

"Que diversión tan encantadora para los jóvenes es esto, Mr. Darcy!" dijo Sir William Lucas, dirigiéndose hacia mi costado. "No hay nada como bailar, después de todo. Lo considero una de los primeros refinamientos de las sociedades civilizadas."

"Indudablemente, señor," respondí, mientras mi mirada se dirigía a Miss Lydia Bennet, quien estaba bailando sin ninguna pizca de decoro, "y tiene la ventaja también de estar en boga entre las sociedades menos civilizadas del mundo. Cualquier salvaje puede bailar."

Sir William solo sonrió, y me atormento con una larga conversación sobre el tema del baile, preguntándome si había alguna vez bailado en St. James's. Respondí lo educadamente posible, pero pensé que si mencionaba una vez más St. James's, estaría tentado a estrangularlo con su propia corbata. Mientras mi mirada se paseaba por el salón, vi a Miss Elizabeth Bennet moviéndose hacia mi dirección. A pesar de las faltas de su hermana, fui sorprendido nuevamente por la gracia de sus movimientos, y pensé que, si había alguna persona en el salón a quien desearía ver bailando, seria a ella.

"Mi querida Miss Eliza, ¿Por qué no está bailando?" preguntó Sir William, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. "Mr. Darcy, debe permitirme presentarle a esta joven, como una pareja muy codiciada. No puede negarse a bailar, cuando tal belleza esta frente a usted."

Tomó su mano, y me sorprendió al casi dármela a mí. No había pensado en bailar con ella, solo en verla bailar, pero hubiera tomado su mano si no me hubiera sorprendido al ella apartarla.

"En realidad, señor, no tengo la menor intención de bailar. Les pido que no supongan que me dirigí en esta dirección en busca de una pareja" dijo ella.

Me di cuenta de que yo no quería dejar pasar el placer presentado.

"¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?" pregunte, interesado por su renuencia a bailar conmigo.

Pero nuevamente se negó.

Sir William trato de persuadirla.

"A pesar de que a este caballero no le gusta el entretenimiento en general, no puede tener objeción, estoy seguro, de complacernos por media hora."

Una sonrisa ilumino sus ojos, volviendo hacia mí, dijo: "Mr. Darcy es todo generosidad"

Era una sonrisa desafiante; no cabía duda. A pesar de que decía que yo era toda generosidad, para ella significaba todo lo contrario. Sentí mi deseo de bailar con ella crecer. Se había puesto como mi adversario, y sentí un instinto de conquistarla aparecer dentro de mí.

¿Por qué me había rechazado? Porque me había escuchado decir que no era lo suficientemente guapa para tentarme en el baile de Meryton. ¡Claro! Me encontré admirando su espíritu. Mis diez mil libras no significaban nada para ella comparados con su deseo de vengarse.

La mire retirarse, notando la ligereza de su caminar y las proporciones de su figura, tratando de recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan bien complacido.

"Puedo adivinar las razones de sus cavilaciones" dijo Caroline, poniéndose a mi lado.

"Imagino que no" le dije.

"Estas considerando que tan insoportable será el pasar más veladas de esta manera, en tal sociedad; y claro, soy de su opinión. ¡Nunca estuve más contrariada! ¡La insipidez y aun así el ruido; la nulidad y aun así la autosuficiencia de toda esta gente! ¡Que daría por oír sus censuras en ellos!"

"Sus conjeturas son muy erradas, le aseguro. Mi mente estaba en parajes más placenteros. He estado meditando en el gran placer que un par de ojos hermosos en el rostro de una mujer bonita puede conferir"

Caroline sonrió.

"¿Y qué dama tiene el crédito de inspirar tales reflexiones?" pregunto, volviendo su mirada a mi rostro.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet" respondí, mientras la miraba al otro lado del salón.

"¡Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" exclamó, "Estoy asombrada. ¿Desde cuándo ha sido tu favorita? Y dígame, ¿Cuándo debemos felicitarle?"

"Esa es exactamente la pregunta que estaba esperando que hiciera" le dije. "La imaginación de una dama es muy rápida, pasa de la admiración al amor, y del amor al matrimonio en un momento. Sabía que me felicitaría."

"Oh, si piensa tan seriamente sobre el asunto, lo considerare como algo totalmente asentado. Tendrá una suegra encantadora, y claro, ella estará siempre en Pemberley con usted."

Dejé que hablará. Es un asunto de poca importancia lo que ella diga. Si deseo admirar a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, entonces lo haré, y ninguna de las ocurrencias de Caroline en cuanto a lindos ojos o suegras me prevendrá.

**Martes 12 de Noviembre **

Bingley y yo cenamos con los oficiales esta tarde. Hay un regimiento establecido temporalmente aquí, y son en su mayoría hombres inteligentes y bien educados. Cuando regresamos a Netherfield encontramos a Miss Bennet en la casa. Caroline y Louisa la habían invitado a comer. Había viajado en caballo, y una lluvia repentina la había mojado totalmente. No es sorpresa que haya pescado un resfriado.

Bingley se alarmó en ese instante, insistiendo que ella debería quedarse esa noche. Sus hermanas lo apoyaron. Ella se retiró a la cama temprano, y Bingley estuvo distraído el resto del día.

Esto me hizo recordar el hecho de que el solo tiene veintitrés, una edad inestable. En el presente está preocupado por la salud de Miss Bennet, pero para Navidad estará en Londres, donde sin duda se habrá olvidado de ella.

**Miércoles 13 de Noviembre **

Miss Bennet seguía mal esta mañana, y Caroline y Louisa insistieron en que se quedara en Netherfield hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada. No insistirían tan vehementemente si no fuera por lo aburridas que están, el clima es malo, y no hay nada para ellas que hacer dentro de la casa, por lo cual estaban deseosas de persuadirla a quedarse.

Bingley se empeñó en mandar a llamar a Mr. Jones, el boticario, tan pronto como se enteró de que ella no estaba mejor.

"¿Es en verdad necesario?" le pregunté. "Tus hermanas parecen pensar que no es más que un dolor de garganta y una jaqueca"

"Nadie sabe a dónde un dolor de garganta y una jaqueca pueden llegar" respondió Bingley.

Una nota fue enviada a Mr. Jones; y otra a la familia de Miss Bennet, y después nos sentamos a desayunar.

Estábamos todavía en el comedor cuando se presentó un disturbio en el pasillo. Caroline y Louisa voltearon desde sus tazas de chocolate, indagando en sus miradas y en la de su hermano.

"¿Quién podría visitarnos a esta hora, y con este clima?" preguntó Caroline.

Su pregunta fue pronto respondida al abrirse la puerta y al aparecer Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Su ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su ropa mostraba signos de su caminata y sus botas estaban cubiertas de lodo.

"¡Miss Bennet!" exclamo Mr. Hurst, mirándola como si fuera una aparición.

"¡Miss Bennet!" repitió Caroline. "¿No habrá venido a pie?" pregunto, perpleja, mirando sus botas y sus enaguas, los cuales estaban llenas de barro por seis pulgadas.

"Si" respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¡Caminar tres millas a estas horas de la mañana!" dijo Caroline, mostrando una mirada horrorizada a Louisa.

"¡Y con tan mal tiempo!" exclamo Louisa, regresando su mirada.

Bingley no estaba sorprendido por nada de eso.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, que gentil por su parte en venir" dijo, saltando hacia ella y estrechando su mano. "Su hermana está muy enferma, me temo."

Caroline se había ya recuperado de su sorpresa, cuando dijo:

"Vamos, Charles, no la preocupes" y volviéndose a Miss Bennet. "No es más que una jaqueca y un dolor de garganta. No durmió muy bien, pero se ha levantado esta mañana. Aunque tiene algo de fiebre y no está lo suficientemente bien como para dejar su cuarto"

"Debe de tener frio y estar mojada" dijo Bingley, mirándola con preocupación.

"No es nada. Suelo caminar en las mañanas. El frío y la humedad no me molestan. ¿Dónde está Jane? ¿Puedo verla?"

"Claro" respondió Bingley. "La llevaré a su habitación ahora mismo."

No podía evitar pensar en el esplendor que el ejercicio le había dado a su complexión, aunque me pregunte si debería caminar tal distancia sola. Si su hermana hubiera estado en peligro, tal vez, pero ¿por un resfriado?

Charles dejo el salón con Miss Bennet. Caroline y Louisa, sintiendo como obligación para ellas como anfitrionas el ir, los siguieron. Bingley regresó pronto, dejando a sus hermanas en el cuarto de la enferma.

"Tenemos que irnos" le dije, mirando el reloj.

Habíamos quedado de vernos con los oficiales para un juego de billar. Podía notar que Bingley no quería ir, pero lo persuadí de que se haría pasar por una ridiculez si se quedaba en casa solo porque una amiga de sus hermanas tenía un resfriado. Parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, pero tiene el hábito de escucharme y aceptar mis consejos. Estoy agradecido de ello. Coronel Forster hubiera considerado muy raro que hubiéramos cancelado nuestro compromiso por tal pretexto.

Regresamos a casa después durante la tarde, y a las seis y media todos nos sentamos a cenar. Miss Elizabeth Bennet fue parte de nuestro grupo. Se veía cansada. El color se había esfumado de sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban apagados. Pero tan pronto como Bingley le preguntó acerca del bienestar de su hermana, se presentó más animada.

"¿Cómo está su hermana?" preguntó Bingley.

"Me temo que no está mejor."

"¡Que mal!" dijo Caroline

"Me apena oírlo" dijo Louisa.

Mr. Hurst gruñó.

"Me desagrada sobre manera el estar enferma" dijo Louisa.

"A mí también. No hay nada peor." respondió Caroline.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ella?" preguntó Bingley.

"No, gracias" respondió ella.

"¿No hay nada que necesité?"

"No, ya tiene todo."

"Muy bien, pero debe dejarme saber si hay cualquier cosa que pueda darle para aminorar su sufrimiento"

"Gracias, lo haré." dijo, conmovida.

"Se ve cansada. Ha estado usted sentada con ella todo el día. Debe de permitirme ayudarle con un plato de sopa. No quisiera que se enfermara al cuidar a su hermana."

Ella sonrió agradecida por su consideración, y yo lo bendije. Él tiene una desenvoltura que yo no poseo, y me alegraba verlo usarla para ayudarla con lo mejor de los platillos en la mesa.

"Debo regresar con Jane" dijo, tan pronto como la cena había terminado.

Hubiera preferido que se quedara. Tan pronto como se fue, Caroline y Louisa empezaron a criticarla.

"Nunca olvidare su entrada esta mañana. Ella parecía casi una salvaje" dijo Louisa.

"Ya lo creo, Louisa" respondió Caroline.

"Espero que hayas visto sus enaguas, seis pulgadas en lodo" dijo Louisa.

Con esto, Bingley explotó.

"Sus enaguas sucias escaparon mi atención" dijo.

"Usted las vio, estoy segura, Mr. Darcy" dijo Caroline. "Me temo que esta aventura haya afectado su admiración por sus hermosos ojos"

"Por el contrario" repliqué. "Fueron iluminados por el ejercicio."

Caroline fue silenciada. No dejaré que critiqué a Miss Elizabeth Bennet enfrente mío, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hará en cuanto le dé la espalda.

"Tengo un gran interés por Jane Bennet, ella es una chica muy dulce, y deseo con todo mi corazón que estuviese bien establecida. Pero con tal padre y madre, y tan bajas conexiones, me temo que no hay ninguna posibilidad." dijo Louisa.

"Creo haberte oído decir, que su tío es un abogado en Meryton" comentó Caroline.

"Si; y tienen otro, quien vive en algún lugar cerca de Cheapside" dijo Louisa.

"Si tuvieran tantos tíos como para llenar Cheapside, no los harían ni un poco menos agradables" exclamó Bingley.

"Pero debe disminuir en gran medida sus probabilidades de casarse con un hombre de cualquier consideración en el mundo" comenté.

No hacia ningún daño el recordarle a Bingley la realidad. El año pasado fue casi llevado por la corriente, y por poco se le propone a una joven cuyo padre era un panadero. No hay nada malo con los panaderos, pero no pertenecen a nuestra familia, ni tampoco los abogados o la gente que vive en Cheapside.

"Que bien lo expresa, Mr. Darcy" dijo Caroline.

"Ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor" interrumpió Mr. Hurst, levantándose momentariamente de su estupor.

"¡Cheapside!" dijo Louisa

Bingley no dijo nada, pero se hundió en melancolía.

Sus hermanas visitaron el cuarto de la enferma, y cuando bajaron, Miss Elizabeth Bennet estaba con ellas.

"¿Se une con nosotros a jugar cartas?" preguntó Mr. Hurst.

"No, gracias" respondió, viendo las apuestas.

En un principio, ella tomo un libro, pero de vez en cuando se acercaba a la mesa de cartas y veía el juego. Su figura se mostraba favorecedoramente mientras estaba parada atrás de la silla de Caroline.

"¿Ha Miss Darcy crecido mucho desde la primavera?" pregunto Caroline. "¿Será tan alta como yo?"

"Creo que sí. Ahora es cerca de la estatura de Miss Elizabeth Bennet, o más alta."

"¡Como anhelo verla otra vez! ¡Tal porte, y tales maneras! ¡Y tan talentosa para su edad!"

"Me asombra como las jóvenes pueden tener la paciencia para aprender tanto, y ser tan talentosas" dijo Bingley.

"¡Todas las jóvenes talentosas! Mi querido Charles, ¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó Caroline.

"Si, todas, creo yo. Pintan, forran biombos y tejen bolsas."

"Tu lista de lo que abarcan comúnmente sus talentos, tiene mucha verdad." dije, entretenido. Me han presentado a docenas de jóvenes como muy talentosas, solo para encontrar que no pueden hacer otra cosa que pintar bien. "No puedo jactarme de conocer más de media docena"

"Ni yo, eso es seguro." dijo Caroline.

"Entonces debe de ser muy exigente su idea de una mujer talentosa" dijo Miss Bennet.

Lo imaginé, o ¿se estaba riendo de mí? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Estuve obligado a responder: "Si, soy muy exigente en ello."

"¡OH!, por supuesto" dijo Caroline.

Miss Bennet no estaba avergonzada, como lo había deseado. En realidad, mientras Caroline listaba todas las características de una mujer verdaderamente talentosa, distinguí una sonrisa dibujándose en la cara de Miss Bennet. Comenzó en sus ojos, cuando Caroline empezó a decir: "Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile, y las lenguas modernas…" y se había extendido a su boca cuando Caroline termino; "Debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse."

El regocijo de Miss Bennet me molestaba, y agregué severamente: "A todo esto hay que agregar además algo más sustancial, el desarrollo de su inteligencia mediante una lectura abundante."

"Ya no me sorprende que entre sus conocidas haya solo seis mujeres talentosas. Lo que me extraña es que conozcan siquiera una." dijo Miss Bennet riéndose.

Debería de estar enojado por su descaro, pero de alguna forma sentí una sonrisa en contestación dirigiéndose a mis ojos.

Parecía absurdo, de repente, que esperará tanto del sexo opuesto, cuando un par de hermosos ojos era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir verdadera felicidad. Es una felicidad que nunca he sentido al escuchar a una mujer cantar o tocar el piano, y dudo que jamás lo vuelva a hacer.

"¿Es usted tan severa con su propio sexo, que duda de la existencia de alguien así?" pregunto Caroline.

"Nunca he visto a tal mujer" respondió Miss Bennet. "Nunca he visto tal capacidad, gusto, y aplicación, y elegancia, como ustedes describen, unidas en una sola persona."

Caroline y Louisa la desafiaron, declarando que conocían a muchas mujeres que respondían a esta descripción.

Miss Bennet inclinó su cabeza, pero no en señal de reconocimiento o derrota. Lo hizo de forma que no pudieran ver la sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo en su boca.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ellas estaban contradiciendo sus opiniones iniciales, cuando dijeron que muy pocas de tales mujeres existían. Ahora estaban diciendo que tal mujer era común. Mientras veía la sonrisa de Miss Bennet dirigirse a sus ojos, pensé que nunca antes me había gustado tanto, o disfrutado más una discusión.

Mr. Hurst pidió a su esposa y su hermana orden, volviendo su atención de vuelta al juego, y Miss Bennet regresó al cuarto de su hermana.

Me di cuenta de que existe un estrecho lazo de cariño entre ella y su hermana. No pude evitar pensar que Caroline y Louisa nunca hubieran estado tan deseosas de cuidarse una a otra, si alguna de ellas hubiera enfermado; a pesar de que ellas, también, son hermanas, muy poco cariño parece existir entre ellas. Es una pena. El cariño de mi hermana es una de los placeres más grandes de mi vida.

"Eliza Bennet" dijo Caroline, cuando Miss Bennet se había retirado del salón, "es una de esas jóvenes que busca hacerse agradables al sexo opuesto, al desacreditar el suyo propio; y con muchos hombre, me atrevo a decir, esto funciona. Pero en mi opinión, es un truco vil, un arte muy ruin."

"Sin duda alguna, siempre hay vileza en cualquier truco que las damas algunas veces se rebajan a emplear para cautivar a los hombres. Cualquier cosa que tenga algo que ver con la astucia es despreciable."

Ella se retiró del asunto, y volvió a su juego.

Regresé a mi cuarto al fin, sintiéndome insatisfecho con lo sucedido en el día. Mi usual paz mental estaba perturbada. Estuve pensando, no en lo que iba a hacer mañana, sino en Elizabeth Bennet.

**Jueves 14 de Noviembre **

He tenido un recordatorio de lo imprudente que es dejarme llevar por un par de hermosos ojos. Elizabeth envió una nota a su madre esta mañana, pidiéndole que fuera y revisara por su misma el estado de salud de Miss Bennet. Después de sentarse un rato con su hija enferma Mrs. Bennet y sus dos hijas menores, quienes la habían acompañado, aceptaron la invitación de acompañarnos en el salón para el desayuno.

"Espero que Miss Bennet no esté tan mal como hubiera esperado," dijo Bingley.

Ha estado preocupado por toda esta situación, y nada puede confortarlo, a excepción de una constante lista de instrucciones a la ama de llaves, para incrementar la comodidad de Miss Bennet.

"En verdad que si lo he hecho, señor," dijo Mrs. Bennet. "Ella está muy enferma como para ser trasladada. Mr. Jones dice que no debemos de pensar en moverla. Deberemos de abusar de su generosidad un poco más."

"¡Trasladarla!" exclamó Bingley. "Ni pensarlo."

Caroline no parecía complacida con tal comentario. Creo que la presencia de un inválido en la casa ha empezado a irritarla. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo con su huésped, y si Elizabeth no hubiera venido, su hermana hubiera pasado todo este tiempo muy sola en una casa de extraños.

Aun así Caroline respondió educadamente, diciendo que Miss Bennet recibiría toda la atención que necesitará.

Mrs. Bennet nos relató cuan enferma estaba su hija, y después, olvidándose de ella, comento que Bingley había elegido muy bien al rentar Netherfield.

"Espero que no pensará dejarlo repentinamente, aunque lo haya alquilado por poco tiempo."

"Cualquier cosa que hago, la hago repentinamente." respondió Bingley.

Esto llevo a una discusión acerca del carácter de las personas, en lo que Elizabeth confesó entretenerse en estudiar.

"El campo no puede suplir de muchos sujetos para tal estudio" dije.

"Pero la gente cambia tanto, que hay algo nuevo que observar en ellos siempre." respondió.

Hablar con Elizabeth es como hablar con ningún otro. No es una actividad simple; si no un ejercicio estimulante para la mente.

"Si, ya la creo que si" dijo Mrs. Bennet, sorprendiéndonos a todos. "Les aseguro que hay tanta variedad en el campo como en la ciudad. Por mi parte, no puede ver que Londres tenga ninguna ventaja sobre el campo, a excepción de las tiendas y los lugares públicos. El campo es mucho más agradable, o no, ¿Mr. Bingley?"

Bingley, tan tolerante como siempre, dijo que era igualmente feliz en cualquiera de ellos.

"Eso es debido a que tiene una buena disposición. Pero ese caballero," dijo, mirándome a mí, "Perece pensar que el campo no es nada en absoluto."

Elizabeth tuvo la bondad de ruborizarse, y decir a su madre que estaba equivocada, pero fui recordado de que no importaba el número de sonrojos, ni el que tan placenteros eran, no podrían sobrepasar la desventaja de tal madre.

Mrs. Bennet empeoro, y empeoro, adulando los modales de Sir William Lucas, y haciendo referencias encubiertas hacia ciertas personas que se pensaban tan importantes y que nunca habrían sus bocas, por lo cual, supuse, se refería a mí.

Lo peor estaba por llegar. La más joven de las chicas dio un paso al frente y suplico a Bingley que diera un baile. Él tiene tan buen humor que aceptó de buena gana, después de lo cual Mrs. Bennet y sus dos hijas menores se fueron. Elizabeth regresó al cuarto de su hermana enferma.

Caroline fue despiadada una vez que ella se fue.

"¡Han comido con veinticuatro familias!" dijo. "No sé cómo me contuve de reír. Y la pobre mujer cree que eso es una sociedad variada."

"Nunca escuche nada más ridículo en mi vida." dijo Louisa.

"O vulgar," dijo Caroline. "¡Y la más joven de las chicas! Pidiendo por un baile. No puedo creer que la hayas animado, Charles."

"Pero me gusta dar bailes" protestó Bingley.

"No debiste haber recompensado su impertinencia" dijo Louisa.

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo harás que se vuelva aun peor. Aunque como podrá convertirse en algo peor, no lo sé. Kitty estuvo terrible, pero la más joven – ¿cuál era su nombre?"

"Lydia" respondió Louisa.

"¡Lydia! ¡Claro, ese era! El ser tan directa. No le gustaría que su hermana fuera tan directa, estoy segura, Mr. Darcy,"

"No, en lo absoluto," dije, poco complacido.

El comparar a Georgiana con esa niña esta sobre cualquier cosa que pueda tolerar.

"Y aun así son de la misma edad," siguió Caroline. "Es increíble como dos chicas pueden ser tan diferentes, una tan elegante y refinada, y otra tan descarada y escandalosa."

"Es su crianza" dijo Louisa. "Con tan mala madre, ¿cómo podrían ser menos vulgares?"

"Esas chicas," dijo Caroline, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todas han sido infectadas por la misma vulgaridad, me temo."

"¡No Miss Bennet!" protestó Bingley. "Ustedes mismas lo dijeron, es una chica adorable."

"Y lo es. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez logro escapar de la corrupción de mezclarse con tales personas. Pero Elizabeth Bennet esta inclinada a ser una insolente, aunque tiene unos hermosos ojos," dijo Caroline, volteando su mirada hacia mí.

Estuve a punto de desviar a Elizabeth de mis pensamientos, pero cambie de opinión. No la haré solo para complacer a Miss Bingley, no importa que tan sarcástica desee ser.

En la tarde, Elizabeth nos acompañó en la sala de dibujo. Me cercioré de no decirle más que un breve 'Buenas tardes' y después tome una pluma y empecé a escribirle a Georgiana. Elizabeth, noté, tomo una labor de aguja en el otro lado del salón.

A penas había empezado mi letra, cuando Caroline empezó a elogiarme en cuanto a la simetría en mi caligrafía, y la longitud de mi carta. Traté lo más posible en ignorarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser disuadida y continuo con sus elogios a cada rato. El halago es algo bueno, pero un hombre puede cansarse de ello hasta el punto que se vuelven maldiciones. No dije nada, a pesar de todo, pues no deseaba ofender a Bingley.

"¡Que encantada estará Miss Darcy de recibir tal carta!" dijo Caroline.

Lo ignoré.

"Escribe usted extraordinariamente rápido"

Fue poco sabio el responder con, "Se equivoca, escribo muy despacio,"

"Le ruego le diga a su hermana que deseo mucho verla."

"Ya lo hice una vez, por petición suya."

"¿Cómo puede lograr escribir tan uniformemente?" preguntó.

Me tragué mi frustración y permanecí en silencio. Una tarde lluviosa en el campo es uno de los peores males. Lo es, especialmente, con una restringida compañía, y si respondía, me temía que sería un comentario algo grosero.

"Dígale a su hermana que estoy encantada de enterarme de su progreso en el arpa…"

Dígame, ¿de quién es la carta? por poco respondí, pero me detuve justo a tiempo.

"… y déjele saber que estoy entusiasmada con el diseño de mesa que hizo, y creo que es infinitamente mejor que el de Miss Grantley"

"¿Me permite que aplace su entusiasmo para otra carta? En la presente no tengo espacio para más elogios."

Vi la sonrisa de Elizabeth aparecer debido a este incidente, y hundió su cabeza en su trabajo. Sonríe fácilmente, y estoy empezando a encontrarlo algo infeccioso, pues estuve casi tentado a sonreír yo mismo. Caroline, sin embargo, no deseaba ser reprimida.

"¿Escribe siempre cartas tan largas y encantadoras, Mr. Darcy?"

"Son generalmente largas," respondí, no siendo capaz de evadir su pregunta. "Pero si son siempre tan encantadoras o no, no soy quien para juzgar."

"Es un regla para mí, cuando una persona puede escribir una carta larga, con facilidad, no puede escribir mal" dijo ella.

"Ese cumplido no tendrá valor para Darcy," intervino Bingley, "Puesto que no escribe con facilidad. Estudia demasiado las palabras. Siempre busca por palabras de más de cuatro silabas. ¿No es así, Darcy?"

"Mi estilo para escribir es muy diferente al tuyo," acordé.

"Mis ideas fluyen con tal rapidez que no tengo tiempo para expresarlas, por lo que mis cartas algunas veces no comunican ninguna idea a mis remitentes," dijo Bingley.

"Su humildad debe desarmar cualquier reproche" dijo Elizabeth, dejando su costura al lado.

"Nada es más engañoso que la apariencia de humildad," dije, riéndome de los comentarios de Bingley, pero por debajo estaba consciente de la irritación que sentía debido a que ella lo estuviera halagando. "Usualmente es solo falta de opinión y a veces una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse."

"¿Y cuál de las dos aplica a mi reciente acto de modestia?" Preguntó Bingley.

"La forma indirecta de vanagloriarse," dije con una sonrisa. "El poder de hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez es siempre muy apreciado por el poseedor, y muy seguido sin ningún cuidado a la imperfección del acto. Cuando le dijiste a Mrs. Bennet esta mañana que si alguna vez decidieras dejar Netherfield, te irías en cinco minutos, lo utilizaste como un cumplido para ti mismo, pero no estuve ni un poco convencido de ello. Si, montando ya en el caballo, un amigo te dijese, 'Bingley, deberías quedarte hasta la próxima semana' lo harías probablemente."

"Solamente ha probado con esto que Mr Bingley no hizo ninguna justicia a su propio temperamento. Lo ha favorecido ahora más de lo que hizo el mismo," dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

"Le estoy en verdad agradecido por convertir lo que mi amigo dice en un cumplido a mi temperamento" dijo Bingley felizmente.

Sonreí, pero no estaba satisfecho, aunque la razón de esto la desconozco. Estoy seguro de que me agrada Bingley, y siempre me complace cuando otras personas lo valoran, también.

"Pero Darcy pensaría mejor de mí, si bajo esas circunstancias diera una negación categórica, ¡y cabalgara tan rápido como pudiera!" agregó.

"¿Entonces Mr. Darcy consideraría lo precipitado de su decisión original expiada por su obstinación en seguirla?" pregunto Elizabeth juguetonamente.

"Le doy mi palabra, no puedo explicar el asunto. Darcy deberá hablar por sí mismo."

Deje a un lado mi pluma, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con mi letra olvidada.

"Esperas que dé cuenta de una opinión que eliges como mía, pero que no he aceptado" dije con una sonrisa.

"El ceder rápidamente a un pedido de un amigo no tiene mérito para usted" dijo Elizabeth.

A pesar mío, fui atraído hacia su broma.

"El ceder sin convicción no es ningún cumplido para la comprensión de ninguno" respondí.

"Me parece, Mr. Darcy, que no admite la influencia que puede tener la amistad y el cariño."

Vi a Caroline mirar horrorizada nuestra discusión, pero estaba disfrutando la estimulante conversación de Elizabeth.

"¿No sería mejor especificar el grado de intimidad entre ambos, antes de decidirlo?" le pregunté.

"Por supuesto," exclamo Bingley, "Tengamos todos los detalles especificados, sin olvidar la diferencia en tamaño y altura, pues le aseguro que si Darcy no fuera un sujeto tan alto, no le prestaría ni la mitad de atención de lo que hago ahora. Confieso que no conozco nada más imponente que Darcy, en su propia casa especialmente, y en una tarde de domingo cuando no tiene nada que hacer."

Sonreí, pero a pesar de ello estaba ofendido. Temí que hubiera algo de verdad en lo que había dicho Bingley, y no quería que Elizabeth lo supiera.

Elizabeth parecía como si quisiera reírse, pero no lo hizo. Espero que no me tenga miedo. Pero no. Si me tuviera miedo, ¡no se reiría tanto de mí!

"Ya veo tus intenciones, Bingley" dije, dejando su comentario a un lado. "Te disgustan las discusiones, y quieres terminarla."

"Tal vez así sea," admitió Bingley.

La vitalidad se había ido de la conversación, y un incómodo silencio permaneció en su lugar. Elizabeth regreso a su costura, y yo regrese a mi carta. El reloj marchaba en la repisa de la chimenea. Terminé mi carta y la puse a un lado. El silencio continuo.

Para romperlo, pedí a las damas el honrarnos con un poco de música. Caroline y Louisa cantaron, y me descubrí mirando a Elizabeth. No es como ninguna mujer que haya conocido jamás. No es hermosa, y aun así encuentro que prefiero mirar su rostro que cualquier otro. No es elegante, y aun así sus modales y maneras me complacen mucha más que los de cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. No es estudiada, y sin embargo tiene una inteligencia que la hace una debatiente hábil, y hace su conversación estimulante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que buscar por palabras, y no estoy seguro si alguna vez lo he hecho, y aun así con ella estoy frecuentemente comprometido en un duelo de ingenio.

Caroline empezó a tocar algunas canciones escocesas, y fui movido por un repentino impulso y dije, "No le apetecería, Miss Bennet, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar un ´reel?"

Ella sonrió, pero no contestó. Encontré su silencio enigmático. ¿Es acaso una esfinge, enviada para atormentarme? Debe de serlo, pues mis pensamientos no son usualmente tan poéticos.

En lugar de molestarme, su silencio no hizo más que encenderme aún más, y repetí mi pregunta.

"¡Oh!" respondió ella, "lo escuche antes; pero no podía determinar que decir en respuesta. Yo sé que usted desea que diga que 'Si,' y así tener el placer de criticar mis gustos; pero siempre me encanta derrocar tales esquemas. Por lo cual he decidido responderle, que no deseo bailar un reel en absoluto- y desprécieme ahora, si se atreve."

¿En verdad le parezco tan perverso? Me pregunto. Y aun así no pude evitar sonreí a su ocurrencia, y a su valentía al proferirla.

"En absoluto me atrevo" dije.

Se veía sorprendida, como si ella hubiera esperado una respuesta cortante, y me complació el haberla sorprendido, puesto que ella siempre está sorprendiéndome.

La encuentro sobre manera fascinante; y si no fuera por la inferioridad de su situación en la vida, creo que podría estar en verdadero peligro, puesto que nunca había estado tan cautivado por una mujer en toda mi vida.

Fue la intervención de Caroline lo que rompió el tren de mis pensamientos y me impidió decir algo de lo que me podría arrepentir luego.

"Espero que su hermana no se esté sintiendo muy mal" dijo Caroline. "Creo que yo debería ir a su cuarto y ver como esta."

"Iré con usted" dijo Elizabeth. "Pobre Jane. Le he dejado sola mucho tiempo."

Fueron arriba, y fui llevado a preguntarme si Caroline había regresado la atención de Elizabeth hacia su hermana deliberadamente, y a pensar que tan cerca estuve de traicionar mis propios sentimientos.

**Viernes 15 de Noviembre.**

Era una linda mañana y Caroline y yo decidimos tomar un paseo por el jardín.

"Te deseo un muy feliz matrimonio," dijo ella mientras caminábamos por el sendero.

Quisiera que se olvidara de ese tema, pero me temo que no hay gran posibilidad de ello. Me ha estado molestando con mi supuesto matrimonio por días.

"Espero, también, que le darás a tu suegra algunos consejos, cuando este suceso tan anhelado tome lugar, como la ventaja de permanecer callada; y si puedes lograrlo, cura a las chicas menores de su síndrome de corretear a los oficiales."

Sonreí, pero estaba irritado. Había dado en el clavo, mostrándome la razón por la cual no puedo perseguir mis intenciones. Nunca podría tener a Mrs. Bennet como mi suegra. Sería insoportable. Y en cuanto a las hermanas menores, hacerlas hermanas de Georgiana, no, no podría ser.

"¿Tienes algo más que proponer para mi felicidad domestica?" le pregunte, sin dejarle ver mi irritación, pues solo lo haría aun peor.

"Permite que los retratos de tu tío y tía Philips sean puestos en la galería de Pemberley. Y en cuanto al retrato de tu Elizabeth, no debes de intentar hacerlo, puesto que ¿cuál pintor podría hacerle justicia a sus hermosos ojos?" dijo con un tono divertido.

Ignoré sus ridiculeces, y me imaginé un retrato de Elizabeth colgado en Pemberley. Imagine otro retrato colgado junto a él, de Elizabeth y yo juntos. El pensarlo era muy placentero y sonreí.

"No sería fácil, ya lo creo, el capturar su expresión; pero el color y la forma, y las pestañas, tan remarcablemente finas, podrían ser copiadas," reflexioné.

Caroline no estaba contenta, y estaba complacido de haberla molestado. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando nos encontramos con Louisa y Elizabeth que venían desde otro sendero.

Caroline estaba apenada, y bien debería de estarlo. Yo también, estaba incómodo. No pensé que Elizabeth hubiera podido escuchar algo, pero aun si lo hubiera hecho, no le habría turbado. No estuvo perturbada cuando escuchó el comentario poco caritativo de mi parte en la asamblea.

Mientras la miraba, estuve repentinamente consciente del hecho de que ella era un huésped en la casa. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en ella en otra manera, que me había olvidado de que ella se estaba quedando con Bingley. Sentí una gran angustia al darme cuenta que no había recibido ningún afecto o amistad durante su visita. En realidad, había recibido cortesía en su cara, pero esa cortesía faltaba tan pronto como ella daba la espalda. Nunca había sentido tanta antipatía hacia Caroline, o simpatía hacia Louisa, quien al menos se había tomado la molestia de invitar a Elizabeth a dar un paseo, lo cual yo no había hecho. Me condeno por ello. No estaba nada indispuesto a admirar sus ojos, pero había hecho muy poco para hacer su estancia en Netherfield más placentera.

Las siguientes palabras de Louisa deshicieron mis sentimientos benévolos hacia ella, pues dijo: "Nos han tratado abominablemente al irse sin decirnos que venían para acá," tomo mi brazo libre y dejó a Elizabeth sola.

Estaba mortificado, y dije enseguida: "El camino no es lo suficientemente ancho para nuestro grupo. Deberíamos mejor ir por la avenida."

Pero Elizabeth, quien no estaba ni un poco turbada al ser usada tan vilmente, solamente sonrió maliciosamente y dijo que nos veíamos tan bien juntos como grupo que sería una pena el arruinarlo con la adición de otra persona. Después despidiéndose de nosotros, huyó felizmente, como un niño que se encuentra libre de los deberes de la escuela. Mientras la veía irse, sentí que mi espíritu se elevaba. Sentí como si yo, también, era repentinamente libre, libre de mi confinada vida de solemnidad, y desee correr tras de ella.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet se comporta tan mal como sus hermanas menores," dijo Caroline burlonamente.

"No se comporta tan mal como lo hacemos nosotros," respondí, molesto, "Es una invitada en la casa de su hermano, por lo cual merece nuestro respeto. No tendría que sufrir tales negligencias, o sufrir de su constante crítica en cuanto nos da su espalda."

Caroline parecía sorprendida y después displacida, pero mi expresión era tan reprobadora que se quedó callada. Bingley puede quejarse de mis terribles expresiones, pero tienen su utilidad.

Voltee para ver a Elizabeth, pero ya había pasado el umbral de mi vista. No la vi de nuevo sino hasta la hora de la cena. Desapareció después, para ver a su hermana, pero cuando Bingley y yo nos unimos a las damas en el cuarto de dibujo, las encontramos con ellas.

Los ojos de Caroline se dirigieron directo a mí. Podía ver que estaba inquieta. Le había hablado severamente más temprano en la mañana, y no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Le dirigí una mirada fría y desvié mi atención hacia Miss Bennet, quien estaba lo suficientemente bien para bajar, y quien estaba sentada junto a su hermana.

Bingley estaba encantado de ver que Miss Bennet estaba sintiéndose mejor. Iba de un lado a otro alrededor suyo, asegurándose de que el fuego fuero lo suficientemente caliente, y que no estuviera en una corriente de aire. Mi expresión se suavizó. Podía sentirlo. La estaba tratando con todo el cuidado y la atención que merecía, y recordé por qué le quería tanto y estaba feliz de llamarlo mi amigo. Sus maneras pueden ser muy confianzudas como para hacerlo un objetivo fácil para cualquiera que desee engañarlo, pero esas mismas complacientes maneras lo hacían un compañero agradable y un cálido anfitrión. Era evidente que Elizabeth también lo pensaba, y sentí que, después de nuestros pleitos, habíamos encontrado terreno común.

Caroline pretendió prestarle atención a la inválida, pero en realidad estaba más interesada en mi libro, el cual tomé cuando decidimos no jugar cartas.

"¡Declaro que no hay mejor entretenimiento que leer un libro!" dijo, ignorando el suyo y favoreciendo el mío.

No respondí. Estaba molesto con ella. En lugar de ello, me encomendé estudiosamente en mi libro; lo cual era una pena, pues hubiera preferido ver a Elizabeth. La luz del fuego jugando en su piel era una vista que encontraba fascinante.

Viendo que no podía hacerme hablar, Caroline molesto después a su hermano hablando de su baile, antes de dar una vuelta al salón. Estaba inquieta, y buscando atención. Yo, sin embargo, no se la di. Me había ofendido, y no estaba listo para perdonar su ofensa.

"Miss Eliza Bennet, permítame persuadirla de seguir mi ejemplo, y dar una vuelta por el salón"

No pude evitar voltear hacia arriba. Vi una expresión de sorpresa cruzar el rostro de Elizabeth, y me pregunté si mis palabras a Caroline habían hecho efecto en su comportamiento, punzando en su conciencia sobre el trato hacia el huésped de su hermano. Pero no era tal cosa. Ella simplemente deseaba mi atención, y había sido lo suficientemente lista como para averiguar que ésta era la forma de lograrlo. Inconscientemente cerré el libro.

"Mr. Darcy, ¿no nos acompañaría?" dijo Caroline.

Rechacé su oferta.

"Hay solo dos razones por las que ustedes desearían caminar juntas, y mi presencia interferiría en ambas." dije.

Mi sonrisa no fue dirigida a Caroline, sino a Elizabeth.

"¿Pero qué es lo que querrá decir?" pregunto Caroline, sorprendida. "Miss Elizabeth, ¿lo entiende usted?"

"En absoluto," fue su respuesta. "Pero le aseguro, que sea lo que sea, desea dejarnos mal, y la mejor forma de decepcionarle será no preguntarle nada."

Sentí mi sangre, fluir. Ella estaba esgrimiendo conmigo, a pesar de que estaba hablando con Caroline, y esta nueva experiencia me estaba gustando.

Caroline, sin embargo, no pudo esgrimir y solo dijo: "Debo saber a qué se refiere. Vamos, Mr. Darcy, explíquese."

"No tengo inconveniente alguno. Ustedes eligen este modo de pasar el tiempo o porque tienen que hacerse alguna confidencia, o porque saben bien que paseando luce mejor su figura; si es la primera, al ir con ustedes no haría más que importunarlas, y si es por el segundo, las puedo admirar mucho mejor sentado en el fuego"

"¡Qué horror!" Exclamo Caroline. "¿Cómo podríamos darle su merecido?"

"Nada tan fácil, si está dispuesta a ello." dijo Elizabeth con un brillo en sus ojos. "Todos sabemos fastidiar y mortificarnos unos a otros. Búrlese, ríase de él. Siendo tan íntima amiga suya, sabrá bien cómo hacerlo"

"¡Burlarse de una persona flemática y de sangre fría! Y en cuanto a reírse, no podemos exponernos, podría desafiarnos y tendríamos nosotras las de perder."

"¡Que no podemos reírnos de Mr. Darcy!" exclamo Elizabeth. "Es un privilegio extraño. Con lo que me gusta reírme."

Y a mí también. Pero no me gusta que se rían de mí. No pude decir esto, sin embargo.

"Miss Bingley me ha dado más importancia de la que merezco" dije. "El hombre más sabio puede ser ridiculizado por una persona cuyo primer anhelo en la vida es reírse."

"Espero nunca ridiculizar lo que es sabio y bueno," ella contestó, "Tonterías y caprichos me divierten, pero estos, supongo son de lo que usted carece."

"Quizá no es posible para nadie. Pero yo he pasado mi vida esforzándome en evitar estas debilidades que exponen al ridículo a cualquier persona inteligente."

"Tales como el orgullo y la vanidad."

"La vanidad, sí. Pero en donde hay verdadera superioridad de pensamiento el orgullo será siempre algo válido." Elizabeth se volteo para ocultar una sonrisa.

No sé por qué fue, pero su sonrisa me hirió. Creo que me hizo sentir mal-humorado, pues cuando dijo: "Mr. Darcy no tiene defecto alguno. Lo reconoce el mismo claramente."

Me vi obligado a responder: "Tengo muchos defectos, pero no tienen que ver con la inteligencia. De mi carácter no me atrevo a responder. Quizá se me pueda acusar de rencoroso. Cuando pierdo la buena opinión que tengo sobre alguien, es para siempre." Mientras hablaba, pensaba en George Wickham.

"Ese es realmente un defecto," dijo Elizabeth. "El rencor implacable es verdaderamente una sombra en un carácter. Pero ha elegido usted muy bien su defecto. No puede reírme de él. Está a salvo de mí."

No lo estoy en absoluto, pensé.

"Oigamos un poco de música", dijo Caroline, cansada de escuchar una conversación en la que no formaba parte.

El pianoforte se abrió, y le pidió a Elizabeth que tocara.

Estaba molesto con Caroline en ese momento, pero después de unos minutos, comencé a estar agradecido por ello.

Le estoy prestando mucha atención a Elizabeth. Ella me hechiza. Y aun así sería una tontería el enamorarme de ella.

Tengo planeado casarme con un muy diferente tipo de mujer, una con fortuna, y linaje igual al mío. No prestare más atención a Elizabeth.

**Sábado 16 de Noviembre**

Bingley yo cabalgamos hacia el este esta mañana y examinamos más de la propiedad. Bingley estaba complacido con todo lo que veía y lo calificaba como extraordinario. Yo indique que las mallas estaban rotas y que la tierra necesitaba un drenaje, pero el solo dijo: "Si, supongo que así es." Sé que tiene un carácter tranquilo, pero había algo más que su habitual asentimiento en sus maneras. Sospeche que en realidad no estaba poniendo atención, sino preocupándose por Miss Bennet. Es una desgracia que ella se haya enfermado mientras visitaba a sus hermanas. Ha hecho que la casa se venga de cabeza. También me ha traído en constante contacto con Elizabeth.

Siguiendo mi propósito, no le preste atención a Elizabeth cuando entre al salón con su hermana más tarde esta mañana, cuando ya habíamos regresado de nuestro paseo. Después de los debidos saludos, Miss Bennet pidió que se le prestara el carruaje de Bingley.

"Mi madre no puede pasarse sin el carruaje hasta el Martes, pero ya estoy muy recuperada y no podemos sobrepasar su hospitalidad más tiempo." dijo ella.

Sentí una mezcla de emociones: alivio de que Elizabeth pronto se iría de Netherfield, pesar de que no podría hablar con ella más tiempo.

Bingley no compartía la opinión de Miss Bennet.

"¡Es muy pronto!" exclamó. "Puede usted parecer recuperada cuando está sentada junto al fuego, pero no está lo suficientemente mejorada como para soportar el viaje. Caroline, dile a Miss Bennet que debe quedarse."

"Querida Jane, por supuesto que debes quedarte," dijo Caroline. Detecté una frialdad en su voz, y no estaba sorprendido cuando agregó; "No podemos ni pensar en que te vayas antes de mañana"

Una estadía de más de un día adicional no la complacían. Bingley parecía sorprendido, pero Miss Bennet aceptó la sugerencia.

"Incluso mañana es muy pronto," protesto Bingley.

"Es muy amable de su parte, pero realmente debemos irnos," dijo Miss Bennet.

Ella es una chica dulce, pero también puede ser firme, y nada que Bingley dijera podía cambiar su decisión.

Estaba conscientemente en guardia durante el último día. Había prestado demasiada atención a Elizabeth durante su estadía, y estaba tardíamente dándome cuenta de que pude haber levantado alguna expectativa. Decidí aplastar cualquiera, si acaso alguna se hubiera formado. Apenas y le dirigí diez palabras en el curso del día, y cuando estuve desafortunadamente solo con ella por media hora, me apliqué a mi libro y no voltee ni una vez.

**Domingo 17 de Noviembre**

Todos atendimos el servicio en la mañana, y después las Bennet se despidieron.

"Querida Jane, lo único que me puede resignar a dejarte ir es saber que por fin estas bien," le dijo Caroline, dándole una cariñosa despedida a su amiga.

"Soy un hombre muy egoísta. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que te encontrabas sufriendo, estaría complacido de que tu hubiera dado un resfriado," dijo Bingley afectuosamente, apretando la mano de Jane. "Me ha permitido tenerte conmigo todos los días por casi una semana."

Él, por lo menos, había hecho de su estancia algo agradable, y se había tomado la molestia de entretenerla en los momentos en que podía bajar. Es fácil ver por qué Bingley la ha hecho su favorita. Ella tiene una dulzura y amabilidad en sus maneras que la hacen muy agradable, mientras que sus sentimientos no son del tipo de los que son fácilmente comprometidos. No importa que tan encantador o alegre sea Bingley, no necesita temer que sus intenciones sean mal entendidas.

"Y Miss Eliza Bennet," dijo Caroline, con una gran sonrisa. "Ha sido muy… encantador tenerla aquí."

Elizabeth notó su vacilación y sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Respondió educadamente, sin embargo. "Miss Bingley. Ha sido muy amable de su parte el permitirme quedarme."

A Bingley le dio una más cálida despedida.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por Jane," dijo. "Ha hecho una gran diferencia para mí el verla tan bien atendida. Nada podría ser más amable que su disposición al atizar el fuego, o moviendo las mamparas para evitar cualquier corriente de aire, o sus instrucciones a la ama de llaves para preparar deliciosos platillos que tentaran el apetito de Jane."

"Solo lamento el no poder haber hecho más," respondió, "Espero que nos veamos pronto en Netherfield nuevamente."

"También lo espero"

Volteo hacia mí.

"Miss Bennet," dije, dándole una fría reverencia.

Parecía sorprendida por un momento, pero después una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos, y me devolvió una reverencia, respondiendo con tono señorial: "Mr. Darcy."

Casi me tentó a sonreír. Pero mantuve mi postura con una expresión de severidad y me di vuelta.

El grupo entonces se desintegró. Bingley escoltó a las dos damas al carruaje y las ayudó a entrar. Mi frialdad no había afectado el ánimo de Elizabeth ni por un minuto. Estaba agradecido que así fuera- antes de recordarme que el ánimo de Elizabeth no eran de mi incumbencia.

Regresamos al salón.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Caroline. "Se han ido."

No hice ningún comentario.

Ella volteo hacia Louisa e inmediatamente empezó a hablar de asuntos de la casa, olvidando todo lo relacionado con su supuesta amiga.

Mientras escribo esto, estoy feliz de que Elizabeth se haya ido. Ahora, espero, poder pensar en ella como Miss Elizabeth Bennet otra vez. Deseo pensar en cosas más sensatas, y no tener que sufrir más de las bromas de Caroline.


	5. Noviembre Parte 2

**Lunes 18 de Noviembre**

Por fin, un día normal. Bingley y yo examinamos la esquina sur de esta tierra. Parece estar interesado en comprarla, y dice que está listo para establecerse en ella. Aun así, no ha estado aquí mucho tiempo y no creeré sus intenciones hasta que haya pasado el invierno en este lugar. Si le gusta después de eso, creo que podría ser el lugar para él.

Caroline estuvo encantadora esta tarde. Sin Miss Elizabeth Bennet en la casa, no me molesta, y pasamos una tarde placentera jugando cartas. No extrañé a Miss Elizabeth para nada. Creo que apenas y pensé en ella media docena de veces en todo el día.

**Martes 19 de Noviembre.**

"Creo que deberíamos cabalgar alrededor de la propiedad hoy," le dije a Bingley esta mañana.

"Después, tal vez," respondió, "Deseo cabalgar hacia Longbourn esta mañana para preguntar por la salud de Miss Bennet"

"La viste solo hace dos días," comenté con una sonrisa; Bingley cuando está en uno de sus enredos amorosos es muy gracioso.

"Lo que significa que no la vi ayer. Es tiempo de que remiende mi negligencia." respondió, igualando mi tono.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Está bien," dije.

Un momento después, me arrepentí, pero estaba molesto conmigo mismo por mi cobardía. Puedo sentarme con Miss Bennet por diez minutos sin caer presa de su atracción, y además, no es seguro que la vaya a ver. Puede que no esté en casa.

Salimos después del desayuno. Nuestro camino nos hizo pasar por Meryton, y vimos el objetivo de nuestra salida en la calle principal. Miss Bennet estaba tomando un poco de aire con sus hermanas. Escuchando el trote de los caballos ella volteó hacia arriba.

"Me estaba dirigiendo a su casa, para ver cómo se encontraba, pero puedo ver que está mucho mejor. Me alegra mucho," dijo Bingley, tocando su gorro.

"Gracias," ella respondió, con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Ha perdido su palidez, y ahora tiene algo de color en sus mejillas"

"El aire fresco me hace bien" respondió.

"¿Caminó hasta Meryton?" le preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Espero que no se haya cansado?" agrego, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"No, gracias, el ejercicio fue beneficial. He pasado tanto tiempo dentro de casa que estoy complacida de volver a salir."

"Mis sentimientos son exactamente los mismo. Si alguna vez estoy enfermo, no puedo esperar a salir tan pronto estoy mejor."

Mientras ellos seguían con su conversación, y Bingley se mostraba tan feliz como si Miss Bennet hubiera escapado de las garras del tifus, en lugar de un insignificante resfriado, estudiosamente evite mirar a Elizabeth. Dejé que mis ojos deambularan sobre el resto del grupo. Vi a las tres menores Bennet, una de ellas cargando un libro de predicaciones y a las otras dos riendo juntas, y a un hombre corpulento a quien no había vista antes. Por sus ropas pude saber que era un clérigo, y parecía estar acompañando a las damas. Estaba reflexionando que tal vez su presencia explicaba porque Mis Mary Bennet estaba agarrando un libro de predicaciones cuando recibí una indeseada sorpresa, no, un terrible sobresalto. En la orilla del grupo se encontraban otros dos hombres. Uno era Mr. Denny, un oficial a quien Bingley y yo ya habíamos conocido antes. El otro era George Wickham.

¡George Wickham! ¡Ese hombre odioso, quien había traicionada la confianza de mi padre y casi había arruinado a mi hermana! El estar forzado a verlo otra vez, en tal momento y tal situación… Era abominable.

Pensé que ya había acabado con él. Pensé que no tendría que volver a verlo jamás. Pero ahí estaba, hablando con Denny como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse en este mundo. Y supongo que no tiene, pues nunca se ha preocupado por nada en su vida, a excepción de sí mismo.

Se volteó hacia mí. Sentí como me ponía blanco, y lo vi ponerse rojo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Furia, aversión y desprecio irradiaron de los míos. Pero recuperándose rápidamente, una detestable insolencia irradio de los suyos. Tuvo el descaro de tocar su sombrero. ¡A mí! Hubiera volteado, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para crear una escena, y me forcé a responder su saludo.

Sin embargo, mi cortesía no sirvió de nada. Mirando de soslayo a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, pude ver que se había dado cuenta de nuestro extraño intercambio, y no fue engañada ni por un instante. Sabía que algo estaba mal entre nosotros dos.

"Pero no debemos retenerte más," escuche a Bingley decir. Sentí, en vez de ver a Bingley volteando hacia mí.

"Vamos Darcy, debemos irnos."

Estaba demasiado dispuesto a hacer lo que me pedía. Nos despedimos de las damas y nos fuimos.

"Se está sintiendo mucho mejor, y cree ya estar del todo recuperada."

No respondí.

"Se veía bien, creo yo." dijo Bingley.

De nuevo no respondí.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Bingley, dándose cuenta de mi raro humor.

"No, nada" dije cortante.

"No, Darcy, no me engañaras. Algo te ha molestado."

Pero no sería convencido. Bingley no sabe nada del problema que tuve con Wickham en el verano, y no deseo revelárselo. La ingenuidad de Georgiana podría provocar una sombra en su reputación si se supiera, y estoy determinado a que Bingley nunca escuche nada de ello.

**Miércoles 20 de Noviembre**

Salí temprano esta mañana, sin preguntarle a Bingley si deseaba venir conmigo, pues quería estar solo. ¡George Wickham, en Meryton!

Le ha quitado a mi visita lo placentero. Aun peor, me persigue el recuerdo, de algo tan fugaz que apenas y puedo estar seguro de que es real. Pero no me deja en paz y llena mis sueños. Es esto: cuando cabalgaba hacia las damas ayer, pensé ver una expresión de admiración en el rostro de Elizabeth al mirar a Wickham.

¡No puede preferirlo a él sobre mí!

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sus sentimientos hacia mí no tienen importancia. Ni sus sentimientos por George Wickham. Si desea admirarlo, es su problema.

No puedo creer que lo podrá seguir admirando una vez que descubra su verdadera naturaleza, y va a descubrirla. Él no ha cambiado en absoluto. Es aun el sabandija que siempre ha sido, y ella es muy inteligente como para seguir siendo engañada por mucho tiempo.

Y aun así, es guapo. Las damas siempre lo han admirado. Y tiene unas maneras tan agradables y un estilo para hablar que lo hace ser agradado por todos los que lo conocen, mientras que yo…

¡No puedo creer que me esté comparando con George Wickham! Debo de estar loco. Y aun así, si Elizabeth… no debo pensar en ella como Elizabeth.

Si elige compararnos a ambos, entonces que lo haga. Probará que está por debajo de mis estándares, y no estaré preocupado por ningún pensamiento relacionado con ella.

**Jueves 21 de Noviembre**

Bingley declaró sus intenciones de ir a Longbourn para dar a los Bennet la invitación al baile. Caroline y Louisa aceptaron gustosamente el ir con él, pero yo rechacé la invitación, diciendo que tenía algunas cartas que tenía que escribir. Caroline comentó inmediatamente que ella también tenía cartas que escribir, pero Bingley le dijo que podía esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo. Estuve complacido. No quería ninguna compañía hoy. No puede alejar mis pensamientos de George Wickham. Por las pláticas del personal y de la comunidad, me he enterado de que piensa unirse al regimiento. Sin duda piensa que se verá muy bien en un saco escarlata.

Peor aún, Bingley ha incluido a todos los oficiales en su invitación a Netherfield, y me temo que Wickham podría unirse a ellos. No tengo ningún deseo de verlo, pero no evitaré el baile. No es mi posición el evitarlo. Él es una sabandija y un villano pero no importunaré a Bingley al negarme a ir a su baile.

**Viernes 22 de Noviembre**

Un día lluvioso. Fui capaz de salir a cabalgar con Bingley esta mañana, pero entonces la lluvia empezó a caer y fuimos obligados a permanecer dentro de la casa. Pasamos el tiempo hablando de los planes de Bingley para la propiedad. Sus hermanas le dieron sus opiniones sobre necesarias alteraciones a la casa y el tiempo se pasó rápidamente, aunque extrañé la compañía alegre de Elizabeth.

**Sábado 23 de Noviembre**

Otro día lluvioso. Caroline está de un genio insoportable. Estoy agradecido de que Elizabeth no estuviera aquí, o hubiera hecho explotar a Caroline con una ola de mal humor. Bingley y yo nos retiramos al salón de billar. Me parece perfecto que la casa posea una, pues de lo contrario hubiéramos estado terriblemente aburridos.

**Domingo 24 de Noviembre**

Recibí una carta de Georgiana esta mañana. Está mejorando con sus estudios, y es feliz. Está empezando un nuevo concierto con su maestro de música, un hombre de quien estoy feliz de decir que la música es su adoración, y ella se está divirtiendo enormemente.

La lluvia continúo. Caroline y Louisa se entretuvieron decidiendo que ponerse para el baile, mientras que Bingley y yo discutimos sobre la guerra. Estoy empezando a encontrar el campo muy aburrido. En casa, en Pemberley, tengo muchas cosas que me ocupen, pero aquí hay poco que hacer además de leer, o jugar billar cuando el clima es malo.

Estoy interesado en ver si este periodo de mal tiempo disuade a Bingley de no comprar Netherfield. Una propiedad en el campo bajo la luz del sol es algo muy diferente a una en la lluvia constante.

**Lunes 25 de Noviembre**

Me alegre mucho lo del baile. Por lo menos, si tenemos otro día lluvioso mañana, tendremos algo en que ocuparnos.

**Martes 26 de Noviembre**

La mañana fue húmeda, y me la pase escribiendo cartas. Esta tarde, Bingley y sus hermanas estaban ocupados con los preparativos finales para el baile. Tenía muy poco que hacer y estaba molesto de descubrirme pensando en Miss Elizabeth Bennet, tanto que cuando el grupo de Longbourn llegó esta noche, estuve buscándola a ella. Pensé que ya la había logrado sacar de mi cabeza, pero no le soy indiferente como había supuesto.

"Jane se ve encantadora" dijo Caroline, mientras su hermano se dirigía hacia ellos para saludar a Miss Bennet.

"Es una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de su hermana," dijo Louisa, "¿Qué es lo que tiene puesto Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Caroline la inspeccionó con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Miss Eliza Bennet no se ha vestido a la moda, y está usando un vestido que es tres pulgadas muy largo y uso demasiado encaje. ¿No lo cree así, Mr. Darcy? "

"No sé nada de las modas de las damas," dije, "pero para mí se ve muy bien."

Caroline enmudeció, pero solo por un momento.

"Me preguntó a quién podrá estar buscando. Definitivamente está buscando a alguien."

"Probablemente esté buscando a los oficiales," dijo Louisa.

"Entonces no es tan rápida como sus hermanas, pues ellas ya los han encontrado." dijo Caroline.

Las hermanas más jóvenes habían corrido ruidosamente a través del salón, y estaban saludando a los oficiales con risas y chillidos.

"Si se acercan un poco más a Mr. Denny, ¡seguro lo sofocaran!" comentó Louisa.

"A usted no le gustaría ver a su hermana comportándose de esa manera con los oficiales, estoy segura," dijo Caroline dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Ella no intentaba herirme, y aun así su comentario no pudo haber sido mejor puesto. Mando mis pensamientos a Georgiana, y después hacia Wickham, quien estaba por portar una casaca roja. No, no me gustaría verlo, pero estaba convencido de que si no hubiera llegado a Ramsgate sin avisar, hubiera podido suceder.

Caroline parecía alarmada al ver que palidecía, pero logré responder normalmente: "¿Está comparando a mi hermana con Lydia Bennet?"

"Son de la misma edad," dijo Louisa, con una carcajada.

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo Caroline rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error. "No puede haber comparación. Solo trataba de decir que las Bennet son permitidas de hacer lo que les plazca."

Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella y me alejé, esperando que la búsqueda de Elizabeth alrededor del salón fuera para encontrarme a mí. Mientras me acercaba a los oficiales, oí a Denny decir a Miss Lydia Bennet que Wickham no estaba presente y que se había visto forzado a ir a la ciudad por unos días.

"¡Oh!" respondió ella, bajando su rostro.

Elizabeth se unió a ellos y ella, también, parecía decepcionada. Recordé la mirada que había tenido hacia Wickham en Meryton y sentí mis manos formarse en puños mientras descubría la verdad; cuando entró al salón a quien ella estaba buscando era a Wickham, y no a mí.

"No imagino que tales asuntos lo hubieran mantenido lejos esta noche si no hubiera deseado evitar a cierto caballero aquí presente" escuche por casualidad oír a Mr. Denny.

¿Así que se había vuelto un cobarde? No me sorprendía en lo absoluto. La valentía nunca fue algo que caracterizara a Wickham, engañar a los inocentes y encantadoras jovencitas, ese si era su fuerte.

¿Pero seguramente Elizabeth no era tan crédula? No. No era fácil engañarla a ella. Puede que no lo haya descubierto todavía, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto, no quise perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Seguí caminando hacia ella.

"Me alegra verla aquí. ¿Espero que haya tenido un viaje placentero?" pregunté. "Esta vez, espero, no habrá tenido que caminar."

"No, gracias," dijo rígidamente. "Vine en carruaje."

Me pregunté si acaso la habría ofendido. Tal vez ella sintió mi comentario como una burla a la inhabilidad de su familia de mantener a sus caballos solo para su uso en el carruaje. Traté de reparar el daño provocado por mi primer comentario.

"¿Esta emocionado por el baile?"

Volteó y me vio directamente a los ojos.

"Es la compañía lo que hace un baile, Mr. Darcy. Disfruto cualquier entretenimiento en el que estén mis amigos presentes."

"Entonces estoy seguro que disfrutará su velada aquí," dije.

Se volteo con un grado de mal-humor que me sorprendió. No pudo superarlo incluso cuando estaba hablando con Bingley, y me decidí a dejarla en paz. Dejarla darme la espalda mientras le hablo. Dejarla preferir a Wickham en lugar que a mí. No quiero nada más que ver con ella.

Ella dejó a sus hermanas y atravesó el salón para hablar con su amiga, Miss Lucas, y después su mano fue buscada por un corpulento joven párroco. Lo había visto con ella en Meryton. A pesar de mi enojo, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella. Nunca había visto una muestra de tan humillante muestra de baile en mi vida. Por su expresión, pude suponer que ella sentía lo mismo. Él se movía a la izquierda cuando debía ir a la derecha. Iba hacia atrás cuando debía ir hacia delante. Y aun así, ella bailaba como si su tuviera a un experto bailarín de compañero.

Cuando la vi dejar la pista de baile, sentí un impulso por solicitar el siguiente baile. Vi frustrado mi intento cuando uno de los oficiales bailo con ella, pero entonces me adelante para preguntarle por el siguiente baile. Se veía sorprendida, y yo también me sorprendí, tan pronto como le había pedido su mano me pregunte qué estaba haciendo. ¿No había decidido dejar de prestarle atención a ella?

Pero ya estaba hecho. Había hablado, y no podía retirar mi proposición.

Ella la acepto, pero fue más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa, me supongo. No encontré otra cosa más que decirle, y me retiré, determinado en pasar el tiempo con gente más sensata hasta que el baile comenzara.

Salimos a la pista de baile. Había muchos rostros asombrados alrededor nuestro, pero no estoy seguro del por qué. Puede que no hubiera elegido bailar en la asamblea, pero es una situación muy diferente a la de un baile privado.

Traté de pensar en algo que decir, pero no encontré nada, estaba sin habla. Me sorprendió. Nunca había estado sin palabras antes. Es cierto que no me es fácil hablar fácilmente con aquellos que no conozco bien, pero generalmente puedo pensar en al menos un rompe hielo. Creo que la hostilidad emanada de Elizabeth me alteraba el sentido.

Por fin ella dijo: "Este es un baile muy agradable."

Viniendo de una mujer cuyo ingenio y vivacidad me deslumbran, era un comentario seco, y no di ninguna respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, ella dijo: "Ahora le toca a usted decir algo, Mr. Darcy. Yo he hablado del baile, y usted debería hacer algún comentario sobre las dimensiones del salón o sobre el número de parejas."

Eso era más como Elizabeth.

"Diré cualquier cosa que usted desee escuchar." respondí.

"Muy bien. Esa respuesta servirá de momento. Quizá poco a poco me convenza de que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos. Pero ahora podemos permanecer en silencio."

"¿Acostumbra usted a hablar mientras baila?" pregunté.

"Algunas veces. Es preciso hablar un poco ¿No cree? Pero en atención a algunos, hay que llevar la conversación de modo que no se vean obligados a decir más de lo preciso."

"¿Está hablando de usted misma en este caso, o piensa que está complaciéndome a mí?"

"Ambos" respondió con coquetería.

No pude evitar sonreír. Es esa coquetería la que me atrae. Es provocativa sin ser impertinente, y nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer que pudiera expresarse de esa forma antes. Ella eleva su rostro de cierta manera cuando hace uno de sus comentarios juguetones que me veo abrumado por el deseo de besarla. No es que vaya a rendirme a tales impulsos, pero ahí están de todas maneras.

"Siempre he encontrado un gran parecido en nuestra forma de ser," prosiguió. "Los dos somos insociables, taciturnos y enemigos de hablar, a menos que esperemos decir algo que deslumbre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad con todo el brillo de un proverbio."

Estaba intranquilo, sin saber si reír o preocuparme. Si era parte de su coquetería, entonces lo encontraba muy divertido, ¿pero si pensaba que era la verdad? Recordé la asamblea de Meryton, y los días pasados en Netherfield. No me había quizás dispuesto a encantarla, pero entonces, nunca lo hice. Quizás, haya sido cortante en un principio, pero creía haber reparado el daño los últimos días de su visita. Pero el último día. Recuerdo mi silencio, y mi determinación de no hablar con ella. Recuerdo el haberme felicitado por no dirigirle más de diez palabras, y permanecí totalmente callado cuando nos quedamos solos durante media hora, pretendiendo estar absorto en mi libro.

Había estado en lo correcto al permanecer en silencio, pensé. Inmediatamente me contradije, considerándolo algo equivocado. Estaba tanto en lo correcto como en lo equivocado: correcto si deseaba aplastar cualquier expectativa que se haya formado durante el curso de su visita, pero equivocado si deseaba ganar su aprobación, o el ser cortes. No suelo estar tan confundido. Nunca lo estuve, hasta que conocí a Elizabeth.

Me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba callado, y sabía que tenía que decir algo si no deseaba confirmar sus sospechas de que era deliberadamente taciturno.

"Estoy seguro de que usted no es así." Dije, mi intranquilidad reflejada en mi tono de voz, pero no sabía si estar divertido o herido. "En cuanto a mí, no sabría decirlo. Usted, sin duda, cree que ha hecho un fiel retrato de mi persona."

"No puedo juzgar mi propia obra."

Permanecimos en un incómodo silencio. ¿Acaso me juzgaba? ¿Me despreciaba? ¿O estaba jugando conmigo? No podía decidirme.

Al fin, le hable sobre su viaje a Meryton, y respondió que ella y sus hermanas habían conocido a alguien ahí.

Me congelé. Sabía a quién se refería. ¡Wickham! ¡Y la forma en que ella hablaba de él! No con desprecio, sino con gusto. Me temí que deseara seguir ese tema, pero algo en mis maneras la deben de haber hecho permanecer en silencio.

Sabía que debía ignorar el asunto. No tenía por qué explicarme. Y aun así, dije: "Mr. Wickham esta bendecido con unas maneras tan alegres que le aseguran hacer amigos a donde vaya. Si es igualmente capaz de mantenerlos es menos seguro."

"Él ha tenido la desgracia de perder su amistad, de tal forma que sufrirá por ello toda su vida"

¿Qué es lo que le había dicho él a ella? ¿Qué le había contado? Deseaba vehementemente decirle la verdad sobre todo lo acontecido, pero no podía hacerlo por miedo de herir a Georgiana.

Una vez más permanecimos en silencio. Fuimos rescatados de él por Sir William Lucas quien dejó escapar un comentario que alejó a Wickham de mis pensamientos. Por eso, al menos, le estaba agradecido. Nos felicitó por nuestro baile, y después, mirando a Miss Bennet y a Bingley, dijo que esperaba tener el placer de verlo repetirse cuando cierto evento esperado tomara lugar.

Estaba sorprendido. Pero no cabía ninguna duda de a qué se refería. Lo pensaba posible, no, definitivo, que Miss Bennet y Bingley se casarían. Los mire bailando, pero no pude ver nada en el comportamiento de ninguno de ellos que llevara a dicha conclusión. Aun así, si se estaba hablando de ello, quería decir que el asunto era grave. No podía permitir a Bingley comprometer la reputación de una mujer, no importaba que tan agradable fuera su coqueteo. Recuperándome, le pregunte a Elizabeth de que estábamos hablando antes de la interrupción.

Ella respondió, "De nada en absoluto."

Empecé a hablar de libros. Ella no admitía que pudiéramos tener los mismos gustos, así que declaré entonces, que al menos, proporcionaría un tema de conversación.

Ella declaró que no podía hablar de libros en un salón de baile, pero sospeché que ese no era lo que la estaba inquietando. El problema era que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

De repente me dijo, "Recuerdo haberlo oído decir en una ocasión, Mr. Darcy, que usted muy difícilmente perdonaba, que cuando había concebido un resentimiento, le era imposible aplacarlo. Supongo, por lo tanto, que será muy cauto en concebir dichos resentimientos… "

¿Estaba pensando en Wickham? ¿Le había contado acerca de nuestra relación y fricciones? Ella pareció realmente ansiosa de oír la respuesta, y le aseguré.

"Efectivamente" dije con firmeza.

Más preguntas siguieron, hasta que le pregunte las intenciones de dichas preguntas.

"Conocer su carácter, sencillamente." respondió "Estoy intentando descifrarlo."

Entonces no estaba pensando en Wickham. Me alegré.

"¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado?" No pude evitar preguntar

Meneando su cabeza dijo: "A ninguna. He oído opiniones tan diferentes de usted, que no consigo aclararme en absoluto."

"Reconozco que las opiniones acerca de mi pueden ser muy diversas" dije, pensando con un sensación de depresión en Wickham, "y desearía, que no esbozase mi carácter en este momento, porque tengo razones para temer que el resultado no reflejaría la verdad."

"Pero si no lo hago ahora, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad."

Ya había rogado por clemencia. No podía hacerlo otra vez. Respondí fríamente: "De ningún modo desearía impedir cualquier satisfacción suya"

Terminamos nuestro baile como lo habíamos comenzado, en silencio. Pero no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo. Había sido cuenteada por George Wickham, eso estaba claro, y como él era incapaz de decir la verdad, no había duda de que todo lo que ella consideraba como verdad eran un montón de mentiras. Cuando nos separamos ya había perdonado a Elizabeth, y dirigido toda mi furia hacia Wickham.

¿Qué le había dicho? Me pregunto. ¿Y qué tanto ha dañado mi imagen en su estima?

Fui salvado de estas inquietantes reflexiones por la aparición de un joven hombre reverenciándome y pidiendo perdón por introducirse el mismo. Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando recordé haberlo visto con Elizabeth, y me dio curiosidad lo que tenía que decirme.

"No está entre las formas establecidas de ceremonia entre la nobleza él presentarse a uno mismo, lo sé bien, pero me enorgullezco de que las reglas que gobiernan al clero son algo diferentes, de forma que considero el oficio sacerdotal en igualdad de dignidad con el rango más alto del reino, bajo lo cual he venido a presentarme a usted, una presentación que, estoy seguro, no será condenada como impertinente cuando sepa que mi noble benefactora, la dama que bondadosamente me otorgó un generoso beneficio, es nadie más que su estimable tía, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Ella fue quien me dirigió a la valiosa rectoría de Hunsford, donde es mi deber, no, mi honor, el realizar las ceremonias que deben, por su naturaleza, recaer en el beneficiado," me aseguró con una sonrisa servil.

Lo miré con asombro, preguntándome si estaba totalmente cuerdo. Pareciera que en verdad creyera que un párroco puede ser considerado como igual del rey de Inglaterra, pero no con mi tía, pues su discurso estaba lleno de efusiones alusivas a la gratitud y la alabanza de su nobleza y condescendencia. Me pareció muy excéntrico, pero mi tía, al parecer, lo había encontrado digno del beneficio, y como ella conocía mucho más que yo sobre el asunto, solo pude suponer que poseía virtudes que yo desconocía.

"Estoy seguro que mi tía nunca otorgaría un favor a alguien que no fuera digno de ello." dije cortésmente, pero con suficiente frialdad para prevenirlo de decir algo más. Pero no fue impedido, y empezó un segundo discurso que era mucho más largo y más rebuscado que el primero. Mientras abría la boca para tomar aire, le di una reverencia y me fui. La absurdidad tiene su gracia, pero no estaba de humor para divertirme con ella, pues apenas había dejado a Elizabeth.

"Veo que haz conocido al estimable Mr. Collins," me dijo Caroline mientras nos dirigíamos a cenar. "Es otro de los parientes de los Bennet. En verdad, parece que tienen una muy extraordinaria colección. Creo que este supera incluso al tío en Cheapside. ¿O usted que cree, Mr. Darcy?"

"Todos tenemos parientes de los que no estamos orgullosos," respondí.

Le dio a Caroline un escarmiento. Le gusta olvidar que su padre hizo su fortuna por medio del comercio.

"Muy cierto," respondió. Pensé que había adquirido un poco de cordura, pero un momento después dijo, "Hace un momento estaba hablando con Eliza Bennet. Parece haber desarrollado un gran agrado por George Wickham. No sé si usted ya se había enterado, pero él planea unirse a la milicia aquí. Es de lo más frustrante, que usted tenga que verse atormentado por un hombre como George Wickham. Mi hermano no quería invitarlo, es un hecho, pero no podía invitar a los oficiales y excluirlo a él solamente."

"Hubiera parecido algo personal," concedí.

Bingley no podía ser culpado por la situación.

"Sé que Charles estuvo muy complacido con la noticia de la ausencia de Wickham. Charles no desearía incomodarte en ninguna forma. Sabiendo que Wickham no es un hombre de confianza, advertí a Eliza Bennet de su carácter, diciéndole que sabía que se había portado de una manera infame en contra tuya, aunque no tenía los particulares de ello…"

Se detuvo, pero si estaba esperando que le aclarara los hechos, iba sufrir una decepción. Mis asuntos con Wickham nunca serán hechos públicos, o contados a nadie quien no los conozca ya.

"…pero ella ignoró mi advertencia y se lanzó en su defensa salvajemente."

Estaba a punto de poner punto final a su conversación, pues me estaba causando no poco dolor, cuando otra voz penetró en nuestra plática. Reconocí los tonos estridentes en seguida. Eran los de Mrs. Bennet. No tenía ningún deseo de escuchar su conversación, pero era imposible no oír lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡Ah! Ella es tan bella, sabía que no podía ser tan bella para nada. Mi hermosa Jane. ¡Y Mr. Bingley! Que hombre tan guapo. Que aire de grandeza. Y maneras tan placenteras. Y luego, claro, esta Netherfield. Está a la perfecta distancia de nosotros, pues a ella no le gustaría estar muy cerca de casa, no con su propia propiedad que atender, y aun así no nos tomara nada de tiempo el visitarla o que ella nos visite en el carruaje. Me atrevo a decir que tendrán un hermoso carruaje. Probablemente dos hermosos carruajes. O quizás tres. El costo de un carruaje no es nada para un hombre con cinco mil libras al año."

Me puse rígido al oírla parlotear.

"Y además sus hermanas están tan encariñadas con ella"

Me alegro que la atención de Caroline hubiera sido distraída por un joven a su izquierda, por lo cual no pudo escuchar nada. Su cariño hacia Jane se evaporaría en el momento que supiera hacia donde los pensamientos de Mrs Bennet estaban tendiendo. Pero no era solo la opinión de Mrs Bennet. Sir William también había tenido una opinión parecida.

Miré a través de la mesa, y vi a Bingley hablando con Miss Bennet. Su maneras eran igual de confiadas, pero detecté algo más que su atención habitual.

De hecho, entre más lo observaba, más seguro estaba que sus sentimientos estaban comprometidos. Miré a Miss Bennet, y aunque pude notar que estaba complacida al hablar con él, no mostraba ninguna señal de que sintiera algún especial cariño. Si podía sacar a Bingley del vecindario, estaba seguro de que pronto la olvidaría, y ella lo olvidaría a él.

Su hubiera sido solo por Miss Bennet, tal vez no estaría preocupado de que Bingley se casara con ella, pero no era solo Miss Bennet, sino su madre, quien era una chismosa desenfrenada, y su padre perezoso, y sus tres hermanas menores quienes eran tontas y sobremanera coquetas, y su tío en Cheapside, y su tío el abogado, y sobre todo, su extraña conexión con el servil párroco…

Mientras oía a Mrs Bennet, sentía que el momento pronto llegaría de poner manos a la obra. No podía abandonar a mi amigo hacia tal destino, cuando un poco de esfuerzo por mi parte podría salvarlo de su predicamento.

Estaba seguro de que unas cuantas semanas en Londres, le harían encontrar pronto a una nueva chica.

"Solo espero que sea tan afortunada como yo, Lady Lucas," Mrs Bennet continuó, aunque evidentemente creía que no había posibilidad de que su vecina compartiera la misma fortuna que ella. "El tener a una hija tan bien establecida- ¡qué maravilla!"

La cena terminó. Fue seguida por una exhibición del talento de Mary Bennet, cuya habilidad para cantar era tan escasa como para tocar.

Para hacer las cosas aun peor, cuando su padre al fin la hizo retirarse del pianoforte, fue de tal manera que haría a cualquier persona decente sonrojarse.

"Eso ha estado muy bien, niña. Nos has deleitado ya bastante; ahora deja que se luzcan las otras señoritas."

¿Existió alguna vez un discurso peor formulado?

La noche no terminaba lo suficientemente rápido, y por alguna coincidencia o truco del destino, no se cual, el carruaje de los Bennet fue el último en llegar.

"¡Por Dios, que cansada estoy!" exclamo Lydia Bennet, bostezando violentamente, y Caroline y Louisa intercambiaron miradas insolentes.

Mrs Bennet no podía estas callada ni por un instante, y hablaba incesantemente. Mr. Bennet no hacia ningún esfuerzo por remediarlo, y fueron los quince minutos más incómodos de mi vida. Salvar a Bingley de tal compañía se volvió una prioridad.

"¿Vendrá a una cena familiar con nosotros, espero, Mr. Bingley?". dijo Mrs Bennet.

"Nada me daría más placer," respondió, "Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Londres, pero los visitaré tan pronto como regrese."

Esta nueva información me alegró. Significaba que no tendría que pensar en una forma de alejar a Bingley del vecindario, pues si él permanecía en Londres, el contacto con Miss Bennet se terminaría y no pensaría más en ella.

Tengo la intención de hablar con Caroline, para asegurarme de que los sentimientos de Jane no estén comprometidos, y si descubro, como sospecho, que no lo están, entonces sugeriré que nos vayamos todos a Londres con Bingley y persuadirlo de quedarse allá. Un invierno en la ciudad lo curaran de sus amores, y lo liberaran para dirigirlos a alguien más digno de ellos.

**Miércoles 27 de Noviembre**

"Caroline, deseo hablar contigo," dije, cuando él se había ido.

Caroline levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió.

"Estoy a tu disposición."

"Es sobre Miss Bennet de quien deseo hablarle".

Su sonrisa se esfumó, y presentí que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que su cariño por su amiga estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

"Hubieron varias alusiones hechas en el baile entre los nuevos vecinos de Bingley, relativas a la boda entre Miss Bennet y él."

"¡Qué!" exclamó Caroline.

"Sabía que le incomodaría. No puedo ver nada en la forma de comportarse de Miss Bennet que me haga suponer que está enamorada, pero me gustaría tener su opinión. La conoce mejor que yo. Ha sido su confidente. ¿Acaso tiene sentimientos de amor hacia su hermano? Puesto que, si es así, dichos sentimientos no deben ser ignorados."

"Ella no los tiene en absoluto." dijo Caroline, liberando ese peso de mis hombros.

"¿Está segura de ello?"

"Por supuesto. Ella ha hablado de mi hermano un par de veces, pero solo en los términos que utiliza con cualquier otro hombre que conoce. Por lo tanto, estoy segura de que nunca ha pensado en Charles de esa manera. Ella sabe que él no planea quedarse por siempre en Netherfield, y ella esta simplemente divirtiéndose mientras él está aquí."

"Es justo como pensaba. Pero los sentimientos de Bingley están mucho más que comprometidos"

"Me he temido lo mismo. Si él fuera tan insensato como para unirse a dicha familia, lo lamentaría de por vida."

"Lo hará. Por lo cual debemos separarlos, antes de que su comportamiento levante aún más sospechas y expectaciones. Si esto sucediera, llegaría un punto en el que dichas expectaciones deberán ser cumplidas, o la reputación de la dama sufriría un irreparable daño."

"Está en lo cierto. No debemos dejar que la reputación de mi querida Jane sufra ninguna mancha. Ella es muy dulce. Louisa y yo estamos muy encariñadas con ella. No debe ser dañada."

Mr. Hurst interrumpió en ese momento.

"¿Viene a cenar con los oficiales?" preguntó. "Ellos me invitaron a que me uniera a ellos. Seguro que lo recibirán a usted también."

"No," dije. Quería terminar mi conversación con Caroline.

Hurst solo se encogió de hombros y llamó el carruaje.

"Propongo que sigamos a Bingley a Londres. Si nos quedamos con él allá, no tendrá ninguna razón por la cual regresar aquí," dije.

"Un excelente plan. Le escribiré a Jane mañana. No le diré nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero le haré saber que Charles no regresará este invierno, y le desearé que disfrute de las bellezas y diversiones de estas Navidades."

**Jueves 28 de Noviembre.**

La carta de Caroline fue escrita y enviada esta mañana poco antes de que partiéramos hacia Londres.

"Escuche el caso más increíble en Meryton la noche pasada," dijo Mr. Hurst mientras el coche se dirigía hacia Londres.

No le presté mucha atención, pero mientras seguía su historia, no pude evitar escucharlo.

"¿La chica Bennet- cuál era su nombre?"

"Jane" dijo Louisa.

"No, no ella, la otra. La de las enaguas"

"Ah, te refieras a Elizabeth."

"Esa es. Tuvo una proposición del párroco."

"¿Proposición? ¿Del párroco? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaron Caroline y Louisa juntas.

"Una proposición de matrimonio. Collins. Ese era su nombre."

"¡Mr. Collins! ¡Exquisito!" dijo Louisa.

"Parece que Mr. Collins es otro admirador de hermosos ojos." dijo Caroline observándome satíricamente. "Creo que ellos se llevarán muy bien. Uno es toda impertinencia y el otro todo estupidez."

No había sabido, hasta que escuche esto, que tan lejos mis sentimientos habían llegado. La idea de Elizabeth casándose con Mr. Collins era humillante, y dolorosa en una forma en la que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Pero no podía ser. Hurst debía estar equivocado. Ella no podría rebajarse tanto. El estar unida a ese zoquete por el resto de su vida…

"Debes de estar equivocado," dije.

"De ninguna manera," dijo Hurst. "Me lo contó Denny."

"No es un mal casamiento," dijo Louisa, considerándolo. "De hecho es uno muy bueno. Hay cinco hijas, todas solteras, y su propiedad sería heredada a otra persona, creo."

"Heredada a Collins," dijo Mr. Hurst.

"Aún mejor," dijo Louisa. "Miss Eliza Bennet no tendrá que dejar su casa, y sus hermanas tendrán donde vivir cuando su padre muera."

"Al igual que su madre," dijo Caroline felizmente. "¡Que encantador el estar confinado con Mrs. Bennet por el resto de sus vidas!"

Nunca me había disgustado Caroline más. No desearía tal destino a nadie, y definitivamente no a Elizabeth. Ella sufre debido a su madre. Lo he visto. Se sonroja cada vez que su madre muestra su imprudencia. El ser forzado a tal humillación por el resto de su vida…

"Pero me pregunto porque no se lo propuso a Jane," dijo Louisa.

"¿Jane?" pregunto Caroline.

"Sí. Ella es la mayor."

Caroline me miró. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Mr. Collins no se le había propuesto a Jane, porque Mrs Bennet lo había inclinado a creer que Jane estaba pronta a casarse con Bingley.

"Me atrevo a decir, con la propiedad como herencia, pensó que podía tener a la que quisiera," dijo Caroline. "La impertinencia de Miss Eliza Bennet le deba haber atraído, aunque no estoy segura de que sea adecuada para la esposa de un párroco. ¿Usted qué cree, Mr. Darcy?"

No dije nada, por miedo de decir algo que lamentaría luego. No podía permitirme el admirar a Elizabeth, así, ¿Qué importaba si otro hombre lo hacía? Pero mis manos estaban empuñadas y, mirando abajo percibí que mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

Me miró, esperando una respuesta, y al final dije, más para satisfacer mis sentimientos que los de ella:

"Puede que no sea nada. Denny puede estar equivocado."

"No veo el cómo," dijo Caroline. "Él y Lydia son uña y mugre. Conoce todo lo que pasa en esa casa, me atrevo a decir."

"Lydia es una niña, y puede estar equivocada," me escuché decir.

"Denny no lo escuchó de Lydia," dijo Mr. Hurst. "Se lo dijo la tía. La tía vive en Meryton. Ella misma le dijo a Denny. Toda la casa estaba hecho un alboroto, ella dijo. Primero Mr. Collins se le propone a Elizabeth, después Elizabeth lo rechaza."

"¿Lo rechazó?"

Sentí la esperanza en mi voz.

"Lo rechazó. La madre histérica. El padre del lado de Elizabeth." dijo Mr. Hurst.

¡Bendito sea Mr. Bennet! Pensé, listo para perdonar cualquier acto negligente que hubiera tenido antes.

"Si ella no cambia de parecer y lo acepta, él se le propondrá a la joven Lucas," dijo Mr. Hurst.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Preguntó Caroline sorprendida.

"La tía lo dijo, 'Si Lizzy no se aplica, Charlotte lo atrapará,' ella dijo 'Él tiene que casarse, su patrona se lo dijo, y una chica es igualmente buena que la otra '"

Respiré nuevamente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tan profundamente había estado atraído por Elizabeth. Fue muy bueno que me fuera a Londres. Había salvado a Bingley de un casamiento imprudente, y no podía hacer menos por mí mismo.

Una vez fuera del vecindario de Elizabeth, dejaría de pensar en ella. Me adentraría en conversaciones sensatas, con mujeres sensatas, y no pensaría más en su ingenio pícaro.

Llegamos a Londres en buen tiempo. Bingley estaba sorprendido de vernos.

"No queríamos que estuvieras solo aquí, y tuvieras que pasar tus horas libres en un incómodo hotel," dijo Caroline.

"¡Pero mis asuntos solo tomarán un par de días!" dijo sorprendido.

"Espero no pienses irte antes de ver a Georgiana," le dije, "Sé que a ella le encantará verte."

"Querida Georgiana," dijo Caroline. "Crees que podamos quedarnos en la ciudad por una semana, Charles"

"No veo por qué no quedarme un día o dos más." aceptó. "Me encantaría ver a Georgiana. Dime, Darcy, ¿ha crecido mucho?"

"No la reconocerías," respondí. "Ya no es una niña. Está en camino de volverse una dama."

"¿Pero suficientemente joven como para disfrutar las Navidades?" preguntó Caroline.

Sonreí. "Creo que sí. Deben de quedarse y celebrarlas con nosotros."

"No nos quedaremos aquí mucho," dijo Bingley.

"¿Qué?, ¿y perder la compañía de Darcy y Georgiana en Navidad?" preguntó Caroline.

"Pero prometí ir a cenar con los Bennet," dijo. "Mrs. Bennet me invitó personalmente, y de la manera más amable."

"¿Abandonarás a tus viejos amigos por los nuevos?" exclamó Caroline. "Mrs. Bennet dijo que podrías cenar con la familia en cualquier momento. La escuché yo misma decirlo. Los Bennet seguirán ahí después de Navidad."

Bingley parecía indeciso, pero entonces dijo: "Está bien. Nos quedaremos en la ciudad para Navidad." Empezaba a verse más alegre. "Me atrevo a decir que será muy divertido. Siempre es mejor celebrar la Navidad cuando hay un niño en casa."

Esto no era un buen presagio de lo que eran sus sentimientos por Georgiana, pero me consolé con el hecho de que no la había visto desde hacía mucho, y que aunque la última vez que la vio hubiera parecido una niña, estaba ahora claramente convirtiéndose en una mujer,

"Una vez que esto termine, iremos a Hertfordshire para año nuevo," dijo. "Le escribiré a Miss Bennet para decirle sobre nuestros planes."

"No hay necesidad de eso," dijo Caroline. "Estaré escribiéndole a ella hoy. Yo misma se lo diré."

"Mándale mis mejores deseos," respondió Bingley.

"Por supuesto que lo haré."

"Y dile que estaremos en Hertfordshire en Enero."

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo."

"Salúdame a su familia."

"Claro"

Hubiera seguido, sino lo hubiera interrumpido: "Entonces ya está arreglado."

Caroline salió del salón para ir a escribir su carta. Louisa y su esposo se fueron también, y Bingley y yo nos quedamos solos.

"Una Navidad que espero con ansias, y un Año Nuevo que espero con más ansias." dijo Bingley.

"Te gusta Miss Bennet," observé.

"Nunca he conocido un chica que me guste tanto."

Me senté, y Bingley se sentó frente a mí.

"Y aun así no estoy seguro de que ella será una buena esposa para ti." dije pensativamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Sus bajas conexiones-"

"¡No deseo casarme con sus conexiones!" dijo Bingley con una sonrisa.

"Un tío que es un abogado, otro que vive en Cheapside. No pueden agregar nada de clase para ti, y van, al final, a disminuirla"

La sonrisa de Bingley se esfumo.

"No puedo ver porque importe. ¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de eso?"

"Cualquier caballero necesita de categoría. Y, además, están sus hermanas."

"Miss Elizabeth es un chica encantadora."

Me había dado en mi punto débil, pero mi posición era firme y me recuperé.

"Sus hermanas son, en su mayoría, ignorantes y vulgares. La más chica es una incorregible coqueta."

"No habrá necesidad de que los veamos" dijo Bingley.

"Mi querido Bingley, no puedes vivir en Netherfield y no verlos. Ellos siempre estarán ahí. Así como su madre."

"Entonces no viviremos en Netherfield. No he comprado aún la propiedad. Solo es rentada. Nos estableceremos en algún otro lugar.

"¿Pero Jane lo consentiría?"

Su rostro se ensombreció.

"Si sintiera un fuerte cariño por ti, tal vez pueda ser persuadida a dejar el vecindario," le dije.

"¿Crees que no lo siente?" preguntó Bingley inseguro.

"Ella es una chica encantadora. Pero no mostraba ningún signo de que disfrutará más tu compañía que la de cualquier otro hombre"

Él mordió su labio.

"Pensé… ella parecía tan encantada con hablar conmigo… parecía tan contenta de bailar conmigo… en realidad pensé que ella se sentía mucho más feliz en mi compañía que en la de cualquier otro. Cuando bailábamos juntos-"

"Bailaste solo dos veces con ella en cada baile, y ella bailaba también dos veces con otros hombres."

"Lo hizo," admitió, "pero pensé que era solo porque hubiera sido grosero rechazarlos."

"Tal vez hubiera sido grosero de su parte rechazarte a ti."

"¿Crees que solo bailo conmigo paro no ser descortés?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No iría tan lejos. Creo que disfrutaba bailar contigo, y hablar contigo, y coquetear contigo. Pero creo que no lo disfrutaba más que si lo hubiera hecho con otro hombre, y ahora que no estás en Hertfordshire-"

"Debo regresar," dijo, levantándose de su silla. "Lo sabía."

"Pero si ella es indiferente, solo te causaras dolor."

"Si ella es indiferente. No sabes que lo sea."

"No, no lo sé, pero la observé cuidadosamente, y no pude ver ningún signo de peculiar afecto hacia ti."

"¿La observaste?" pregunto sorprendido.

"El que la prefirieras a ella estaba empezando a llamar la atención. Otros lo notaron, no solo yo. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo, te hubieras visto obligado a proponértele a ella."

"Me hubiera gustado el proponérmele," me corrigió, después vaciló. "¿Crees que me hubiera aceptado?"

"Por supuesto. Eres un buen partido para ella. Tienes una considerable renta, y una hermosa casa. Se hubiera establecido cerca de su familia. No hay duda de que te hubiera aceptado. ¿Pero te gustaría casarte por esas razones?"

Parecía indeciso.

"Preferiría casarme por lo que soy," accedió.

"Y lo harás, algún día."

Se volvió a sentar.

"Era demasiado buena para mí," dijo melancólicamente.

"Difícilmente, pero si su afecto no estaba comprometido, ¿Cuál era el punto de casarse? Conocerás a otra chica, tan dulce como Miss Bennet, pero una que pueda responder tus sentimientos en igual medida. Londres está lleno de jóvenes damas."

"Pero no tengo ningún interés en otras jóvenes."

"Con él tiempo, lo tendrás."

Bingley no dijo nada, pero estaba tranquilo. La habrá olvidado cuando el invierno termine.

Estoy complacido de que haya expresado su deseo de ver a Georgiana nuevamente. La ha conocido mucho más tiempo que a Miss Bennet, y una nueva amistad no puede tener el mismo lugar en su afecto que una vieja amistad, particularmente cuando vea cuanto ha crecido Georgiana. La unión será aceptada por ambos lados, y estoy convencido de que será una unión muy feliz.


	6. Diciembre

**Jueves 5 de Diciembre.**

Bingley vino a cenar conmigo hoy. Ha estado ocupado esta última semana, pero llegó puntualmente esta tarde y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Georgiana.

"Está volviéndose en una belleza," me dijo. "Y es tan talentosa," agregó, cuando tocó para nosotros después de cenar.

Si lo es. Casi me había olvidado de lo que era escuchar una interpretación excelente, y no pude evitar estremecerme al pensar en el desempeño de Mary Bennet al tocar el piano, comparado con el de Georgiana. La interpretación de Elizabeth era dulce, ciertamente, pero no tan hábil como la de mi hermana, y aun así había una cualidad en ella que me hacía querer escucharla.

**Viernes 6 de Diciembre**

Caroline vino a ver a Georgiana esta mañana, y la entretuve mientras la lección de música de mi hermana terminaba.

"Charles fue conquistado por Georgiana la noche pasada," comento. "Dijo que Georgiana era una de las jóvenes más hermosas y talentosas que haya conocido."

Estaba muy complacido. Caroline parecía complacida, también. Creo que no tendrá nada en contra de una boda entre ellos.

"¿Visitará a vuestra tía en Kent antes de Navidad?" preguntó.

"No, no lo creo, aunque probablemente la visitaré en Pascuas."

"Querida Lady Catherine," dijo Caroline, quitándose los guantes. "Cuánto deseo conocerla. Rosings es una hermosa casa, todos me han dicho."

"Si, lo es, muy hermosa en verdad."

"Una parte del país tan placentero."

"Lo es."

"Le sugerí a Charles que debería buscar una casa ahí. Estaría muy feliz de vivir en Kent. Pero él pensó que Hertfordshire era un mejor lugar. Qué lástima. Hubiera evitado enredarse con algunas personas si se hubiera establecida en otra parte."

"Ahora está libre de ellos,"

"Si, gracias a su intervención. Es tan afortunada de tener tan buen amigo. Sentiría un gran alivio al saber que tengo a tan buen amigo cuidándome," dijo, volteando hacia mí.

"Tiene a su hermano."

Ella sonrió. "Claro, pero Charles aun es un niño. En ocasiones como esas una necesita a un hombre, alguien con intensidad y madurez, quien esté acostumbrado a las forma en que el mundo funciona y como vivir en él."

"¿Tiene planes para casarse?"

"Los tendría, si conociera al caballero ideal."

"Ahora que está en Londres tendrá más oportunidades de conocer gente. Bingley planea organizar algunos bailes. Me lo dijo. Lo he animado a ello. Entre más caras bonitas vea en las próximas semanas, mejor. Y para usted, eso logrará extender su círculo social."

"No es tan pequeño. Cenamos con más de veinticuatro familias, sabe." comentó sarcásticamente.

Me recordó a los Bennet, como ella planeaba, pero si supiera el rumbo exacto de mis pensamientos, dudo que estuviera complacida. No importa que haga, cada conversación me recuerda a ellos de una u otra manera. Afortunadamente he dejado de pensar en Elizabeth, de lo contrario los Bennet nunca estarían fuera de mi cabeza.

**Sábado 7 de Diciembre**

Bingley está ocupado con sus negocios y está de buen humor, aunque de vez en cuando le veo una mirada anhelante en sus ojos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no sentía nada por mí?" me preguntó esta tarde, cuando las damas se habían retirado después de la cena.

No necesitaba preguntarle a que se refería.

"Estoy seguro de ello. Ella disfrutaba tu compañía, pero nada más."

El asintió.

"Pensé que ella no podría… ese ángel…y aun así, yo tenía esperanzas… pero es como dices. Se casará con alguien de Meryton, supongo. Alguien que haya conocido toda su vida."

"Probablemente."

"No con alguien que acaba de conocer,"

"No."

"Ella no me extrañará ahora que no estoy."

"No."

Estaba callado.

"Es algo muy afortunado el casarse con alguien que se ha conocido toda la vida, o por mucho tiempo," dije.

"Si, supongo que sí," dijo, con ningún real entusiasmo.

"Conocen sus defectos, y no puede haber sorpresas desagradables." continué.

"Es como dices."

"Y es bueno el conocer, y gustar, a su familia. Georgiana se casará con alguien a quien conozca bien, espero" dije.

"Si, será algo bueno," dijo Bingley sin verdadero entusiasmo.

Qué pena. Pensé que sus sentimientos estaban moviéndose en esa dirección. Sin embargo, he hecho la alusión a ello, y en el futuro quizás lo recuerde.

**Martes 10 de Diciembre**

He mandado a rediseñar las perlas de mi madre para Georgiana, y deseo dárselas como regalo. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para usarlas, y creo que se verán muy bien en ella. Mientras estaba en Howard & Gibbs, verifiqué en como remodelar el resto de las joyas de mi madre. Son de buena calidad, y de gran valor, y muchas de ellas han estado en la familia por generaciones. He arreglado que el broche y los aretes de perlas sean modificados ahora, y se los daré a Georgiana para su próximo cumpleaños. Además he arreglado que las demás joyas sean examinadas y se hagan modelos para su nueva apariencia. Los modelos pueden ser alterados para acomodarse a cualquier moda y las joyas pueden ser reajustadas cuando Georgiana sea lo suficientemente mayor para usarlas.

**Jueves 12 de Diciembre.**

Cené con Bingley y sus hermanas. Durante el curso de la velada hablamos sobre las festividades navideñas. Habrá grandes grupos de personas que deberemos visitar, pero en los días cercanos a Navidad, me gustaría organizar algunas pequeñas fiestas privadas solo con los Bingleys, para que Georgiana pueda ir.

"Pensaba en tener un pequeño baile el veintitrés," dije, "y después charadas* en Noche Buena."

"Excelente idea," dijo Caroline.

"He invitado al Coronel Fitzwilliam, y así seremos cuatro caballeros y tres damas. ¿Cree que debería invitar a más damas?" le pregunté a Caroline.

"No" dijo efusivamente. "Mr. Hurst nunca baila, lo cual nos deja con tres parejas."

Mi mente regresó al baile de Bingley en Netherfield, donde baile con Elizabeth.

"¿Ha decidido cuando hará su presentación a la sociedad Georgiana?" preguntó Caroline, como si leyera mi mente.

"No hasta que cumpla dieciocho, tal vez después."

"Dieciocho años es una buena edad. Habrá terminado la escuela y superado su timidez, pero tendrá la frescura de la juventud. Romperá muchos corazones. "

"Espero que no rompa ninguno. Quiero que sea feliz, y si llegaré a encontrar a un buen hombre en su primera temporada, estaría encantado de verla establecida."

Caroline miró a Bingley.

"En dos años, entonces, debemos esperar que ella encuentre a alguien digno de ella. Alguien con buen temperamento, que sea generoso y amable."

"Eso sería perfecto."

"Mientras tanto, será bueno para ella estar en compañía de un agradable joven, de forma que se acostumbre a la compañía masculina y no se quede callada en presencia de los caballeros. Nunca está callada con Charles, de hecho parece disfrutar su compañía," dijo Caroline.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" preguntó Bingley, quien había estado hablando con Louisa, pero volteó cuando escuchó su nombre.

"Estaba diciendo que Georgiana siempre es abierta contigo. Darcy quiere que tenga algunas diversiones más adultas esta Navidad, y sé que puede confiar en ti para que bailes con ella."

"Nada me daría mayor placer. Está volviéndose una belleza, Darcy."

Estaba satisfecho.

**Lunes 16 de Diciembre**

La casa se ve muy festiva. Georgiana ha estado ayudando a Mrs Annesley a decorarla con acebo, metiendo racimos y hojas atrás de los retratos y alrededor de los candelabros. Siempre la ha gustado hacer esto, desde que era una niña. Cuando llegué, la encontré adornando la ventana del salón con más hojas y racimos de acebo.

"Estaba pensando en tener un baile en un par de días." le dije.

Se sonrojó.

"Solo uno pequeño, con nuestros amigos más íntimos," le aseguré.

"Quizás le gustaría un nuevo moño para adornar su muselina," le dijo Mrs Annesley a Georgiana.

"Oh, sí," respondió, mirándome ilusionada.

"Debes de comprar cualquier cosa que necesites," respondí.

Estaba a punto de decirle que debía comprarse un nuevo abanico, cuando lo pensé mejor. Se lo compraré yo mismo y la sorprenderé.

**Miércoles 18 de Diciembre.**

Hoy tuvimos nieve. Georgiana estaba tan emocionada como un niño, y la lleve al parque. Caminamos sobre el sendero blanco, y regresamos a la casa con rostros ruborizados y con gran apetito.

No pude evitar recordar que tan encendidas estuvieron las mejillas de Elizabeth después de su caminata hacia Netherfield. Sus ojos habían estado centelleantes, y su complexión había sido iluminada por el ejercicio.

¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Está caminando en los senderos alrededor de su hogar? ¿Está en casa, arreglando acebos, como Georgiana lo estada haciendo aquí? ¿Está emocionada por la Navidad? Si no hubiera alejado a Bingley de Netherfield, podríamos todos estar ahí, ahora… lo cual hubiera sido un grave error. Es mucho mejor para todos que permanezcamos aquí en Londres.

**Lunes 23 de Diciembre**

Hoy tuvimos nuestro baile, y estaba complacido de ver a Georgiana divertirse. Bailó dos veces con Bingley, una con el Coronel Fitzwilliam y una conmigo.

"Georgiana se mueve con una gracia asombrosa" dijo Caroline.

Era un tema que no podía fallar en complacerme.

"¿Lo cree así?"

"Por supuesto. Fue una excelente idea el tener un baile privado. Es bueno para ella practicar en todas estas ocasiones. Baila usted muy bien, Mr. Darcy. Usted y yo podemos ponerle un gran ejemplo. Charles y yo estamos a su disposición cuando sea que desee organizar otra velada como ésta. No puede pero beneficiar a Georgiana el ver a otros bailar, y la ayudará a tener confianza y elegancia."

Me recordó a otra ocasión cuando ella me había elogiado, diciendo que tan bien escribía mis cartas. Recuerdo perfectamente esa escena. Había sucedido en Netherfield, y Elizabeth había estado con nosotros. Sentí una agitación dentro de mí mientras pensaba en ella. Enojo, quizás, ¿por haberme hechizado?

Nuestro baile termino. Nuestros invitados se fueron, y tuve la satisfacción de ver a Georgiana retirarse a la cama, cansada pero feliz.

Ya había olvidado completamente a Wickham, estoy seguro. Mientras nada se lo recuerde, no creo que vuelva a pensar en él otra vez.

**Martes 24 de Diciembre**

Esta tarde jugamos a charadas después de comer. Estaba complacido de que Caroline pensara en sugerir que Georgiana y Bingley trabajaran en su charada juntos. Se alejaron a una esquina del salón, sus cabezas tan juntas que estaban casi tocándose. Era una muy agradable vista.

Las charadas fueron muy divertidas, y después de que todos actuamos, fuimos a cenar.

"Sabes, Darcy, pensaba que pasaríamos la Navidad en Netherfield este año," dijo Bingley suspirando. "Ese había sido mi plan cuando tomé la casa. Me preguntó que estarán todos haciendo ahora."

Pensé que sería más sabio alejar sus pensamientos de esa dirección.

"Lo mismo que nosotros estamos haciendo aquí. Toma algo de venado."

Hizo como sugerí, y no dijo nada más acerca de Netherfield.

**Miércoles 25 de Diciembre**

Nunca había disfrutado una Navidad tanto. Fuimos a la iglesia esta mañana y en la tarde jugamos a Bullet Puding* y a Snapdragon*. Mientras lo hacíamos noté un cambio en Georgiana. El año pasado había jugado como una niña pequeña, disfrutando de la novedad de poner sus manos en las flamas para sacar las uvas ardientes, y soplar en sus dedos cuando no era lo suficientemente rápida para sacarlos sin ser quemada. Este año, ella jugó para complacerme. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Me pregunto si Elizabeth juega Bullet pudding y Snapdragon. Me preguntó si se quemó sus dedos al tratar de arrebatar las uvas del fuego.

**Sábado 28 de Diciembre**

"Me preguntaba si no pensabas en casarte con Miss Bingley," le pregunté al Coronel Fitzwilliam mientras cabalgábamos esta mañana.

"¿Miss Bingley?"

"Es una joven adinerada, y estas en necesidad de una heredera."

El meneó su cabeza.

"No deseo casarme con Miss Bingley."

"Ella es encantadora y elegante, agraciada y bien educada."

"Ella es todas esas cosas, pero no podría casarme con ella. Ella es una mujer fría. Cuando me case, me gustaría tener una esposa con más calidez. También me gustaría a alguien que me admirara y respetará a mí, en vez de alguien que admiré mi apellido."

"No sabía que querías eso de una esposa," le dije sorprendido.

"Como el hijo más pequeño, he tenido que respetar a otros en mi vida. ¡Me gustaría vivir esa situación desde el otro ángulo!"

Habló a la ligera, pero creo que había cierta verdad en lo que decía.

Cabalgamos sumidos en silencio por un tiempo, disfrutando la vista de las calles cubiertas de nieve.

"¿Hasta cuándo estarás en la ciudad?" le pregunté

"No mucho. Tengo asuntos que necesitan mi atención en Kent. Planeo presentarle mis respetos a Lady Catherine mientras estoy allá. ¿Debo decirle que estarás visitándole en pascuas?"

"Si, la visitaré como acostumbro. ¿Cuándo estarás de regreso en la ciudad?"

"Pronto, espero. Antes de Pascua, definitivamente."

"Entonces debes de comer conmigo cuando lo hagas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Charadas: adivinanzas con mímica, poemas, prosa u otros medios convenidos por los participantes.

Bullet Pudding: juego en el que se usa un plato de peltre grande lleno de harina apilada en una especie de pudín con una bala encima. Cada participante corta una rebanada del pudín hasta que la bala caiga. La persona que corte el pedazo que haga caer la bala debe hurgar con la nariz y la barbilla hasta encontrarla y sacarla con la boca.

Snapdragon: juego en el que se calienta Brandy en un recipiente ancho y poco profundo, uvas son colocadas en el Brandy y se le prende fuego. Generalmente las luces se apagaban o atenuaban para aumentar el efecto misterioso de las llamas azules. El objetivo es sacar las uvas fuera del fuego y comérselas, con el riesgo de ser quemado por las llamas.


	7. Enero

**Viernes 3 de Enero.**

Ha habido un incidente muy indeseable. Caroline ha recibido una letra de Miss Bennet.

"Escribe que vendrá a Londres," exclamó Caroline. "Se quedará con su tía y tío en la calle Gracechurch. Por la fecha de su carta, creo que ya debe de estar aquí."

"Es algo que no me hubiera gustado que pasara." dije. "Bingley parece haberla olvidado. Si la ve de nuevo, su admiración puede ser reavivada."

"No necesita saber de su visita." dijo Caroline.

Estaba de acuerdo. "Dudo que vayan a cruzar sus caminos durante su estancia." dije.

"Creo que no debo responder su carta. No estará en la ciudad por mucho, y pensará que la carta se debió haber perdido. Mejor eso, a que piense que no es bienvenida aquí. Es una chica muy buena, y no deseo herir sus sentimientos, pero el amor por mi hermano es más fuerte, y debo hacer lo que pueda para salvarlo de tan inapropiado matrimonio."

Aplaudí sus sentimientos, pero mi consciencia no está tranquila. Cualquier cosa engañosa o deshonesta es abominable para mí.

Pero Caroline tiene razón. No podemos permitir que Bingley sacrifique su vida en el altar con una familia vulgar, y es solo una pequeña decepción después de todo.

**Lunes 6 de Enero**

Georgiana se está desarrollando justo como había querido. Sus logros, su comportamiento y sus maneras son todos como siempre he querido. No sabía cómo proceder cuando fue dejada a mi cuidado, pero me congratulo al ver que se está convirtiendo en una joven dama de la que mi madre estaría orgullosa.

**Martes 7 de Enero**.

Tuve un gran sobresalto visitando a Caroline y su hermana hoy, cuando fui a darles una nota de Georgiana. Mientras me acercaba a la casa, vi a Jane Bennet irse.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" pregunté cuando fui recibido.

Caroline se veía fuera de sí.

"Lo más desafortunado que pudo haber pasado. Jane Bennet ha estado aquí. Pensé que ya se habría ido de vuelta al campo, pero parece que espera hacer una extendida visita."

"Esto es muy desafortunado. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Apenas y sé que fue lo que dije. Me tomó por sorpresa. Me dijo que me había escrito y le dije que nunca había recibido la carta. Preguntó por Charles. Le dije que estaba bien, pero que estaba contigo tanto tiempo que apenas y lo veía. Le dije cuanto Georgiana había crecido, y que íbamos a ir a verla para cenar esta noche. Entonces le di a entender que Louisa y yo estábamos a punto de salir. Después de eso ella no podía quedarse."

"Tendrá que regresarle la visita," le dije.

"No puede ser evadido. Pero no me quedaré mucho, y espero que por mis maneras ella pueda ver que cualquier otra relación entre nosotros no puede existir. Charles ya casi la ha olvidado. En pocas semanas estará fuera de peligro."

De eso no estoy muy seguro. Habla todavía de ella algunas veces. Se controla cuando ve mi expresión, pero no es seguro para él pensar ni en Miss Bennet ni en Hertfordshire todavía.

**Martes 21 de Enero**

Caroline tuvo su entrevista con Miss Bennet esta mañana. Fue de poca duración, y uso su tiempo para decirle a Miss Bennet que no era seguro que Bingley regresaría a Hertfordshire, y podría incluso dejar Netherfield. Cuando se fue no hizo mención de volver a ver a Jane nuevamente, y me dice que está ahora completamente complacida de que Miss Bennet no volverá a visitarlos nuevamente.

Un día Bingley agradecerá nuestros cuidados. Es el único consuelo que tengo por esta duplicidad que nos hemos visto forzados a utilizar.


	8. Febrero

**Sábado 1 de Febrero.**

"Caroline ha sugerido que vayamos a Bath en primavera," dijo Bingley esta mañana. "Tal vez alquile una casa allá," agregó indiferentemente.

Pensé que era una señal alentadora de que había olvidado Hertfordshire.

"Es una excelente idea," le dije.

"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?" preguntó.

"Tengo que ir a Pemberley y asegurarme que Johnson tenga todo lo que necesita. Hay algunos cambios que deseo hacer a la administración de la granja, y algunas mejoras que me gustaría hacerle a la propiedad."

"Entonces te veré nuevamente en el verano."

**Viernes 7 de Febrero**

El Coronel Fitzwilliam ha regresado a la ciudad y cenó conmigo esta tarde, trayéndome todas las noticias de Rosings. Me dijo que Mr. Collins había tomado a una esposa. Sostuve la respiración, esperando que Hurst hubiera estado en lo correcto cuando había dicho que Elizabeth había rechazado a Mr Collins.

"Parece una chica muy buena, aunque creo que debería de decir mujer. Parece estar llegando a los treinta," dijo mi primo.

Solté el aire.

"Pero esto es algo bueno," prosiguió, "Una mujer más joven hubiera sido intimidada por mi tía y sus…"

"¿Intervenciones?"

"Servicialidad," dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero Mrs. Collins acepta los consejos de Lady Catherine sin ningún reproche."

"Creo haberla conocido en Hertfordshire. ¿Cuál era su nombre de soltera?"

"Lucas. Miss Charlotte Lucas"

"Si, la conocí a ella y a su familia. Me alegra que este bien establecida. Mr. Collins puede que no sea el esposo más sensato, pero puede darle un vida confortable."

Y yo podría darle a Elizabeth mucho más. Pero no pensaré en eso. Estoy resuelto a nunca pensar en ella otra vez.


End file.
